


but somehow, it works

by littlekittenhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm so soft for him, Light Angst, M/M, all about our lovely 96 line!!, also I don't completely know if I'm going to include the other members, and if I do I don't know if they'll be in relationships too, but for now!! sweetness!!, if y'all have any requests lmk lmao, just 96 line loving each other, so far I plan to make it mostly fluff but I'm me so it might also contain angst, this is going to be a bunch of drabbles!!, this might be mainly jun-centric I'm sorry, yup I made it angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenhui/pseuds/littlekittenhui
Summary: They might not seem like it, but Junhui, Wonwoo, Jihoon, and Soonyoung all fit together like a puzzle.A look into the chaos that is 96 line's relationship.





	1. mornings

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone~ I'm finally back, sorry it took me so long ;-; based on a request I got at the end of my last fic, here's a 96-centric fic!!
> 
> (also yes junhui is everyone's baby)
> 
> enjoy~

___________

Mornings were always rough in the Kwon-Lee-Jeon-Wen household.

Not just because three out of four of the residents were the opposite of morning people (Wonwoo _glared_ at the sun every morning, as if it was personally offending him), but because Junhui _was_ a morning person, and being the only morning person in a household of four made him incredibly lonely. Who could blame him? All three of his boyfriends were sleeping, some cozied up with each other, and here he was, sitting by himself at the table drinking hot chocolate. Pouting, Junhui looked at the clock on the wall, noting it was only 9:00 in the morning.

‘Well, if they’re grumpy after I wake them, they can always go back to sleep later.’ He thought cheekily, silently making his way into the room Jihoon and Wonwoo shared. He smiled as he saw Jihoon curled up in his bed, arms wound tightly into the comforter laying on top of him. His smile turned into a pout, however, when he noticed that Soonyoung and Wonwoo were in Wonwoo’s bed, cuddled up and content. 

‘I should be there too, it’s not fair!’ He thought, deciding to start with them first. He made his way over to their unsuspecting forms and gently patted Soonyoung’s head, trying to rouse him from his sleep.

“Hmm? What’s going on?” Soonyoung mumbled, not opening his eyes. His grip on Wonwoo tightened at the unexpected touch to his head, making Junhui whine, “Oh? Junnie? What’s wrong?”

“Wake up!” He whined softly, now poking Soonyoung’s cheeks (which he noted weren’t as plump as they used to be, screw his new diet), “I’m lonely.” Junhui said, pout evident in his voice.

Chuckling, Soonyoung teased “Oh, the poor baby. Why don’t you cuddle with us then? Or go cuddle with Jihoon?” At the use of the pet name, Junhui flushed a bit, but quickly retorted, 

“No! I want everyone up and eating breakfast together, and then we can all cuddle together. None of this couple cuddling.” He huffed, red coloring his cheeks. He began poking Wonwoo too, who just groaned and tried to bury himself into Soonyoung’s side to evade the attacks.

“Ahh, is our baby jealous? Do you want attention too, Junnie? You want group cuddles!” Soonyoung said brightly, smiling at his cute boyfriend. He knew that Jun got a bit jealous when he saw the others cuddling without him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to not think it was adorable; it was Jun, how could it _not_ be cute?

“Stop teasing me!” Junhui whined, face getting redder and redder the longer Soonyoung cooed at him, “It’s not fair if only you and Wonu cuddle! What about Jihoonie?” He said indignantly, glancing over at said boy, who had not moved a muscle.

“Baby, our Jihoonie is completely knocked out. You can’t use him as a scapegoat,” Soonyoung singsonged, “You just have to ask, baby. You know none of us would ever leave you out purposefully. The only reason I’m in here and you weren’t was because I stayed up late with Wonwoo watching a movie and he fell asleep on me.”

“I’m not mad…” Junhui mumbled, “I just wanna be included too. Can I, Soonie?” He spoke softly, as if there was a chance Soonyoung would refuse him.

_As if._

“Of course, baby!” Soonyoung said lovingly, “Wonwoo, you oaf, scoot over. Make room for our baby.” He scolded, trying to roll Wonwoo over with him. Wonwoo just grumbled before scooting over, sleepily beckoning Junhui to lie next to him. When Junhui shyly got into the bed, Wonwoo immediately latched onto him, mumbling a soft “love you, baby” before continuing on snoring. The small confession caused Jun’s blush to deepen, and for Soonyoung to giggle at him.

“See, baby? We all want you here with us, all you have to do is ask.” Soonyoung said reassuringly. Junhui always had problems feeling secure in his place in their relationship due to his self-doubt. It was their job to always make him feel as though he had a place with them and that he was important and irreplaceable in their relationship, no matter how unconventional it was. When Soonyoung noticed Jun smiling softly and said a gentle “yes, Soonie”, he knew he had done it.

“So what? You guys were just gonna leave me out of this?” A sudden voice said, startling the trio out of their peaceful atmosphere, “You know, I would say you guys are rude, but it’s really just you, Soonyoung.” Jihoon said grumpily, staring down at his three boys. 

“Jihoonie!” Junhui exclaimed happily, immediately reaching out for the other, causing Jihoon to gently pet his hair. Meanwhile, on the other side of Wonwoo, Soonyoung squacked,

“Why just me?! I didn’t do anything!” He tried to defend, “It was Jun who didn’t wake you up to begin with!”

“Yeah, but Junnie didn’t wake me up out of kindness; he worries about my sleeping schedule.” Jihoon stated, slipping into bed beside them and tightening his grip on Junhui, who giggled, “You, on the other hand, just wanted Jun and Wonwoo for yourself. Selfish punk.” He scoffed, but the smile on his lips betrayed any serious attitude he tried to portray.

“Well, my plan failed and you’re here now, so can we just cuddle together and enjoy the peace and quiet? You’ll wake Wonwoo up with all your complaining at this rate, and I refuse to be your shield when he wakes up pissed.” Soonyoung said playfully, reaching over (with great difficulty, mind you, their two big babies in the middle) and ruffling Jihoon’s hair, causing him to nip at Soonyoung’s hand, which retreated with a giggle.

“Fine, fine. Let’s sleep then.” Jihoon said, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend, before looking at Junnie softly, “Hey baby? If you ever want someone to hang out with in the mornings, it’s okay to wake me up. I’ll sit with you. I know you don’t wanna burden anyone, but I wanna take care of you, so wake me up next time, okay?”

The sentiment warmed Junhui’s heart, causing him to place a small peck on Jihoon’s lips before replying, “Okay Hoonie. But next time, I’ll just come and lay in bed with you.” He said while cuddling up to Jihoon’s side, snuggling his way into his warmth. Jihoon chuckled at the gesture, and softly hummed a song to his sleepy boyfriends to get them to rest.

Yes, mornings were rough in the Kwon-Lee-Jeon-Wen household, but they were also so, so soft. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!! It was really written on a whim, so please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue this!!  
There aren't a lot of fics about 96 line and their relationship, so I wanted to try and make one! I'm still mapping out how I want this to continue, but I think that the chapters won't be linear, as in they won't relate to one another; they'll be in the same universe, but not directly correlating if that makes sense.  
Also this fic has no update schedule, I'll just write when my brain decides to work so please be patient with me ;-;  
Leave any comments/suggestions down below!! I would love any ideas you guys have for this fic, if you want a specific scene or scenario to happen or anything like that ^-^  
Thank you for reading!!


	2. cold on the outside, warm on the inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon knew how he came off to others: cold, unfeeling, rude, closed-off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ I know I said this wouldn't have a regular update schedule and I literally just posted it last night, but I had this idea suddenly and needed to get it out of my brain rip
> 
> I know I could just save it and post it later, but where's the fun in that?
> 
> enjoy everyone~

__________________

Jihoon knew how he came off to others: cold, unfeeling, rude, closed-off. He had heard it all before, for as long as he could remember. So many people had said the harsh words to him, from random acquaintances to close friends, to his own family.

But, it was okay. Jihoon didn’t mind when people said those sort of things to him, because he knew it wasn’t completely true; if it was, he wouldn’t have his three idiots, now would he?

“Jihoonie!” Junhui whined, flailing while holding onto the controller, “Can’t you play nicer? You know I’m bad at fighting games!” Junhui said with a pout, huffing at his shorter boyfriend. Jun had wanted to spend time with the other after he had finished the project he had been working on, but this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. Junhui adored spending time with his boyfriends, but he didn’t like continually losing at video games against his most competitive boyfriend!

‘He’s gonna tease me later about this.’ Junhui thought, pout deepening. At the sight of his boyfriend’s cute pout, Jihoon couldn’t help but smile, reaching out and running his thumb across Jun’s bottom lip.

“Cute.” Jihoon said simply, “If you wanna win, baby, you’re gonna have to call for some backup.” Jihoon teased, causing Junhui to blush. Damn him, why did these small gestures from Jihoon (read: all three of them) cause him to blush so badly?

“Wonwoo!!” Junhui called out, rousing said male to glance away from his book to check out what was going on, “Can you help me beat Jihoonie? This game is too hard and I’m tired of him winning.” He continued, puffing out his cheeks. Chuckling, Wonwoo made his off the couch and onto the floor behind Junhui.

“Sure, kitten. Let me take over for you.” Wonwoo replied, giving Jun a quick peck on the cheek, making him giggle. The sight of their casual and soft affection made Jihoon’s heart swell, adoring his two giant boyfriends. They were both so sweet with each other and with him, he couldn’t help but think of them as something precious.

“I wanna play too!” A yell came from across the room, followed by quick footsteps, “Let me play too, Jihoonie! You and Junnie have been playing for so long, please let me play!” Soonyoung begged, clinging onto Jihoon’s back and shaking him slightly.

Oh yes. There was his other idiot.

Groaning, Jihoon tried to shake Soonyoung off, cursing, “Fuck, Soonyoung, get off of me! Let me just play this round with Wonwoo and you can play for as long as you want, okay?” He said, moving Soonyoung off of him.

“Okay!” Soonyoung said cheerfully, laying down and plopping his head into Jihoon’s lap, “I’ll watch from here then! I’m rooting for you, Jihoonie!”

Despite himself, Jihoon cracked a smile and ran a hand through his energetic boyfriend’s hair, scratching slightly, the way he knew Soonyoung adored. The sensation caused Soonyoung to let out a content sigh, closing his eyes and nuzzling into Jihoon’s thigh. At that sight, Jihoon couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, also completely endeared by his other, not as giant but just as cute, boyfriend.

“So are you gonna play and let me avenge Junnie, or are you just gonna keep making googly eyes at Soonyoung?” Wonwoo asked smugly, breaking Jihoon out of his trance. With a startle, he looked up at Wonwoo, who had a smirk on his face, and who also had Junhui between his legs, Jun’s back pressed against the younger’s stomach. Junhui was giggling in his position, commenting,

“Jihoonie pretends to be a hardass, but he loves all of us a lot!” He said, eyes crinkled and smile wide.

Jihoon rolled his eyes and pressed start, but not forgetting to mumble out a small “of course I do,” making all three of his boyfriends smile.

Yeah, Jihoon knew he came off as a cold, closed-off asshole sometimes. But not with his boys.

Never with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we got a look at jihoon!! I know there's a lot of jun too, I'm sorry but he's my boy and it's so hard for me to not make everything about him ;-; I'm also sorry this is a little angsty, I knew I would do this sjfsdnfsj  
I really wanted to write this chapter though because I know jihoon is usually very blunt and straightforward and sometimes that can come off poorly, but I really think jihoon is one of the warmest members of seventeen, he just shows his love differently and keeps his adoration inside ;-;  
I also wanted to write their relationships with each other differently, but not make them so stereotypical, like how people say jihoon hates soonyoung (he 100% doesn't, it's just that their opposites, but they truly compliment each other)  
anyways, let me know what you guys think in the comments and let me know if you have any other ideas for chapters (especially for wonwoo and soonyoung focused ones!! I have a few ideas but I could use help rip)  
twt: littlekittenhui


	3. the clouds came, blocking out the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung was bright. He was sunshine incarnated; dazzling to the eye, adored by everyone, providing warmth for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone~ I was gonna update during the day, but I got distracted watching anime (Anohana makes me cry every time) and forgot ;-; this chapter is pretty long though, so you'll forgive me right? 
> 
> enjoy~

___________________________

Soonyoung was bright. He was sunshine incarnated; dazzling to the eye, adored by everyone, providing warmth for all.

Likewise, that also meant some people disliked him and thought he was too much: too bright, too warm, too encapsulating. Of course, it wasn’t like Soonyoung expected everyone to like him. That was too unrealistic, even for him. He knew that he couldn’t be loved by everyone.

But, that shouldn’t apply to his boyfriends, right?

He didn’t usually doubt their love for him; at least not with Wonwoo or Junhui. Junhui was so outwardly affectionate, and Wonwoo was subtly loving towards him. If Junhui wasn’t trying to drag Soonyoung out with him to go eat or to go play games together, Wonwoo was coaxing him to watch a movie together or just to cuddle. The two of them were so sweet, they were so open, so kind. It always warmed his heart when he was around them and made him feel so loved.

The only doubt Soonyoung felt was when it came to Jihoon.

It wasn’t Jihoon’s fault, not really. Jihoon wasn’t a super outwardly loving person; he gave his love in small doses and didn’t show his affection openly. And that was fine, of course. Soonyoung would never force Jihoon to change that about himself, it was a personality trait and Soonyoung loved his tsundere boyfriend with his whole heart.

It was just difficult seeing Jihoon being more open with Jun and Wonwoo than with him.

“Jihoonie, let’s go out to eat today!” Junhui called excitedly, rambling on about the Chinese restaurant he had visited with Minghao, “I think you guys would really like it! Not all their food is spicy so you would like it too! Please, Jihoonie, can we go? Please please please?” Junhui flashed his best puppy eyes at said male, who chuckled at the sight and reached out to cup Junhui’s face.

“Okay, baby. Let’s go in a few, okay?” Jihoon replied, earning a whooping noise from the slightly older male. Junhui ran off, probably to tell Wonwoo what they were having for lunch today. Soonyoung just watched the interaction from the couch, clutching a pillow to his chest. Seeing Jihoon touch Junhui so casually made his heart clench, in more ways than one. On one side, he was happy that Jihoon was so loving towards Junhui; Jun deserved the world and despite not being too vocal about it, loved gentle touches and caresses. Yet, on the other side, he was jealous; Jihoon rarely was that gentle with him first. It usually took a bit of pestering on Soonyoung’s part to get Jihoon to be warm towards him. Jihoon usually looked a bit annoyed when Soonyoung latched onto him, or when he was too loud. Soonyoung typically laughed it off, knowing that’s how his boyfriend was; but sometimes, it left a stinging sensation in his chest that he couldn’t soothe no matter how much he laughed.

It didn’t help that Soonyoung wasn’t the only person who thought that Jihoon didn’t like him as much.

“I don’t know how you do it, hyung,’ Minghao once commented offhandedly, “If Mingyu acted like that towards me, I’d be angry. It’s like Junnie hyung and Wonwoo hyung have special privileges that you don’t.”

Although Soonyoung had laughed it off at that time, defending his shorter boyfriend and telling Minghao that it wasn’t really like that, he was never able to shake off the nauseating feeling that came with said comment. Of course Soonyoung knew that Wonwoo and Junhui got away with more than him, but he always chalked it up to it being natural, since Wonwoo and Junhui were cute and sweet and Soonyoung had known Jihoon for years before the other two came into the picture. He had been sure that it was just because he and Jihoon had history together, so of course they play-faught more.

It couldn’t be that Jihoon didn’t really like Soonyoung like that, right? it wasn’t that Soonyoung really did annoy Jihoon, did he?

“…Soonyoung. Hey, Soonyoung!” Jihoon yelled, snapping Soonyoung out of his trance. He stared up at the younger wide-eyed, as the other began ranting, “I’ve been trying to talk to you for a few minutes now! What are you spacing out for? Is there really nothing in that head of yours?”

Although he knew (he knew, right?) that Jihoon was joking, Soonyoung couldn’t help but curl in on himself. He was already feeling too insecure about himself to deal with Jihoon’s sarcastic comments, let alone try and laugh them off. He hoped that if he didn’t say anything, Jihoon would ignore him and leave him be.

He wasn’t so lucky.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you sick or something?” Jihoon asked, staring more intensely at his boyfriend, who seemed to draw away the closer Jihoon got, “What’s up with you? Did you really manage to catch a cold in the middle of the summer? Only idiots can do that.” He joked.

“I’m fine, I don’t want to go out. You guys can go without me.” Soonyoung said in a small voice, trying to hide the growing lump in his throat. He really couldn’t take this right now; he didn’t want to breakdown right now. They were so excited to go out for the day, how could he ruin it for them?

“Hey, Soonyoung, we’re not going without you. What’s wrong? Are you really sick?” Jihoon said, all teasing leaving his voice. He lifted a hand to press against Soonyoung’s forehead, only for Soonyoung to back away from the touch, “Hey, what’s going on? Soonyoung? Are you okay?” Jihoon asked, confusion evident in his voice.

“I said I’m fine,” Soonyoung said harshly, trying to get the other to leave him alone, “Why don’t you just go out with Wonwoo and Junnie? They’re your favorites, anyways.” He muttered. However, he immediately regretted the words as soon as he saw the look on Jihoon’s face; the younger looked alarmed, as well as hurt.

“Soon, what are you talking about? My favorites? You’re all my favorite. Did I do something that upset you?” Jihoon asked, concern leaking into his voice. He scooted closer to the older, trying to properly see his face. He didn’t understand where the sudden accusation came from; had he hurt the younger? “Soonyoungie, look at me. Talk to me, what’s wrong?”

Like a dam, Soonyoung broke, yelling “You don’t like me like the others! You give Junhui and Wonwoo special privileges and attention, and you act like I annoy you! When I try to be affectionate with you, you shrug me off or groan, and you always make fun of me!” He cries, not giving Jihoon a chance to respond before continuing, “I know that’s how you are. I know you’re not too outwardly affectionate, and that’s fine. But… it hurts when it’s just me you don’t like giving affection to.” He whispered, heart pounding loudly in his ears.

It was silent between them for a few moments, neither of them knowing how to continue. Finally, Jihoon said, “Soonyoung, it’s not like that, not at all. I know I’m not outwardly affectionate to you, and that I’m meaner to you than the others, but it’s never because of you. It’s not because you bother me, or because you’re annoying. God, you’re perfect, Soonyoung.” He said brokenly, voice suddenly sounding wet,

“You’re everything anyone could ever want. I’m the way I am with you because I’m most comfortable with you. I’ve known you for so long, it’s always been so easy with you. I’ve always been in love with you. Teasing you, pushing you away, it was all because you’re so bright, Soonyoungie. You’re so bright that sometimes it’s hard for me to be so close to you because I’m scared to be fully enveloped by you. It’s never been anything you’ve done, Soon, it’s always been me. I’m so sorry, baby.” He whispered, voice crumpling at his emotions.

Soonyoung just stared at him, wide-eyed. He never knew that Jihoon had thought so highly of him, always thinking that he thought Soonyoung was a bumbling idiot. Guilt started to set in his gut for not having considered Jihoon’s feelings in the situation. He started, “Jihoonie, I-I didn’t know… I didn’t know that’s why. I, I was always just jealous that you didn’t want that kind of affection with me. I should’ve talked to you about it, I’m sorry, I’m sorry baby.” He reached over, gently wiping the younger’s waterline to catch any moisture. Jihoon quickly caught the other’s hand, pressing a gentle kiss to his palm before pulling Soonyoung towards his body, responding,

“It’s my fault you never knew, Soon. I never told you, always assuming you knew. I should’ve told you years ago. You’ve always been so special to me. You’re the reason I’m as affectionate as I am now; you changed me. Meeting you was one of the three luckiest things to have happened to me; the other two being those two tall losers.” He said, causing Soonyoung to bubble with laughter. Jihoon looked at him tenderly, pressing a soft kiss to Soonyoung’s mouth, before adding, “I’m really sorry, baby. I’ll try to be more open towards you as well.”

“It’s okay, Jihoonie. It’s not that I was upset you were sweet to Woo or Juninie, I just wanted it too. Thank you, baby, for trying for me.” Soonyoung said softly, before snuggling into Jihoon’s chest. The sight caused Jihoon’s heart to melt, emotions surging through him. He was truly in love with this boy, and he needed to make sure that that sentiment came across to him.

“Soonyoungie?” He said softly, earning a grunt from the other, “I love you.” He said gently, causing Soonyoung to bolt up, looking directly into Jihoon’s eyes. Jihoon didn’t often declare his love for anyone, reserving it for special moments. Eyes welling up with tears, Soonyoung caught him off guard when he tackled him into a hug, knocking them both over.

“I love you too, Jihoonie! Soooo much!” He said, giggling. All Jihoon could do was chuckle at his boyfriend’s eccentric actions, and hold him back.

“This is very cute and all, but I’m hungry.” The new voice startled the two out of their embrace, where they noticed a pouting Junhui clinging onto Wonwoo’s arm, who was smiling softly at the sight in front of him. Junhui huffed, continuing, “Jihoonie, Soonyoungie, let’s go! You can be mushy after we eat lunch!”

Chuckling, Wonwoo pulled Junhui closer to him, pecking his temple before remarking, “I think our baby will cry if he doesn’t eat soon. Are you guys ready to go?” He teased, causing Jun to whine and the others to laugh.

“Yeah, I think we’re ready. Soonie?” Jihoon asked, reaching out for Soonyoung’s hand. At the sound of the cute petname, Soonyoung blushed, not used to it coming out of Jihoon’s mouth, while the other two watched lovingly.

"Yeah, I’m ready, Jihoonie.” He replied, taking the outstretched hand and making his way over to his other two boyfriends. He reached out with his other hand and poked Wonwoo on the cheek, before pressing a kiss to Junhui’s. “Let’s go, my boys!” He cheered, causing the others to giggle at him.

Yeah, maybe Soonyoung could be too much. Maybe he could be overwhelming.

But he was their sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that was so angsty ;-; I got the idea stuck in my head after the last chapter and had to write it ;-;  
I really wanted to address the stereotype that is soonhoon's ship and how people label their relationship so superficially  
I promise I won't make every chapter so sad, more fluff will be coming soon!!  
also, please leave me some recommendations of what I should do with wonwoo's solo chapter, I'm struggling a bit on how I want to do it ;-;  
comments and criticism is very welcomed and appreciated ^-^ thank you reading!!
> 
> twt: littlekittenhui


	4. chilly, but still warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo was always cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a wonwoo focused chapter!! I apologize if this isn't as good, I really struggle to write in wowoo's perspective ;-; there's so many ways to characterize him, I find it hard to encapsulate his persona completely, but I hope this is still okay despite that
> 
> enjoy~

_________________

Wonwoo was always cold. He’d always been a bit anemic, which contributed to him always feeling a bit chillier than anyone around him. Anyone close to him knew that this was the case, and tried to accommodate to him.

Which led him to the situation he was in now.

He had woken up due to the frigid temperatures, and immediately searched for a heat source. Usually, that ‘heat source’ would be one of his boyfriends, but as he felt around the bed, he begrudgingly realized that none of the others were around. Groaning, he tried to cuddle back up into his blankets, but to no avail; he was still freezing, and there was no getting around that. He made an annoyed noise as he finally cracked an eye open, glaring at the ceiling as he arose from his peaceful slumber. Looking out the window, he saw it was quite sunny, despite the frigidness of the room.

‘How can it be that sunny outside, as still be this cold in here?’ Wonwoo grumpily wondered, getting up from the bed and wrapping the bedding around his body as a shield. He dragged his feet against the carpeting as he made his way into the living room, where he saw Jihoon at the table, drinking coffee and looking as miserable as Wonwoo felt. Looking up, Jihoon noticed his cocoon-wrapped boyfriend and chuckled.

“It’s really cold, huh, Wonwoo?” Jihoon joked, earning a groan from said boy, “I’m surprised you lasted in there by yourself for as long as you did, if I’m honest. Come here, drink something to warm yourself up.” Jihoon rose from his seat, gesturing Wonwoo to sit down while he poured him a cup of coffee. Wonwoo plopped down in the seat, wrapping the blanket tighter around his body and resting his head on the table. He shut his eyes as he listened to Jihoon get out Wonwoo’s favorite mug out of the cabinet and pour him a cup of coffee. Humming, Jihoon turned around and noticed his boyfriend was slumped over, no doubt trying to go back to sleep on the kitchen table, Chuckling, Jihoon approached him, gently placing the cup next to Wonwoo’s head and gently patting him. Grumbling, Wonwoo lifted his head and took the cup of warmth in his hands, letting it warm his shivering hands before drinking it. The warmth of the coffee lit him from the inside-out. He let out a little sigh, before turning to his amused boyfriend, asking,

“Where’s Soon and Junnie?” He quickly realized said boys weren’t in the living room like he had originally thought, and didn’t recall seeing the bathroom light on.

“They went out, crazy, I know,” Jihoon replied, taking Wonwoo’s incredulous look in stride, “They wanted to go to the bakery and get some fresh pastries. I told them to wait until later, when it wasn’t as cold, but you know them. Once they get the craving, all one has to do is say it and the other follows.” He sighed, chuckling at the memory of his Junhui’s sparkling eyes when he followed an excited Soonyoung out the door earlier. The two had bundled up into little marshmallows to brace the outside world, resembling children when their parents dressed them to play outside in the snow. Jihoon had warned them that if they came back sick, he wasn’t going to take care of them, but Junhui had stuck out his tongue at him while Soonyoung declared, ‘We won’t! And because you’re being a party pooper, we’re not bringing you back anything!’

“How long have they been gone? Shouldn’t they be back by now?” Wonwoo wondered, staring at the clock. He had been awake for at least twenty minutes, so they must’ve been gone for longer than that. He could already imagine it, Soonyoung coming back sniffling and Junhui sneezing, but both excited to eat their new sweets.

“Speak of the devil,” Jihoon said, hearing the doorknob to their apartment jiggle, “I guess that’s them now.” Turning, the two boys looked towards the door, watching it open and their two hyperactive boyfriends pour in. Soonyoung immediately shut the door, not letting any of the cold air come in, before plopping onto the floor to take his boots off.

“We’re back!” Junhui announced, kicking off his shoes, “And despite you being a party pooper, Jihoonie, we did in fact bring you back your favorite!” Junhui made his way to the kitchen, slowly stripping out of his clothes as he made his way through the apartment. When he noticed Wonwoo was also awake, his smile grew, “Wonu’s awake too! Good thing we got you something too~” He singsonged, before dropping the bag of goodies on the table and draping himself over Wonwoo’s back, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s neck.

Wonwoo welcomed the newfound warmth, pulling Jun closer to himself. Junhui immediately curled into his boyfriend, smiling at the younger before remarking, “Wonwoo is so cuddly when he’s cold, it’s the best thing about the winter~”

Laughing, Soonyoung walked up to his lovers, settling in the seat next to Jihoon before agreeing, “That’s right, it’s my favorite thing about winter. It’s the only time Won is really clingy~” He teased, cooing at the way Wonwoo’s ears heated at the statement.

“You two are really insufferable,” Wonwoo complained, despite the grin going on his face as well, “Maybe I should just cuddle with Jihoon instead.”

“No, that’s not fair!” Junhui whined, only settling down when Wonwoo pet his hair soothingly. All Jihoon could do was chuckle at their antics while nursing his own beverage. He gently reached up and poked Soonyoung’s cheek, causing the older male to slime, albeit a bit confused at him.

“Why don’t we move this party to the couch? I’m sure Soonyoung is feeling a bit left out,” Jihoon teased, pulling said male out of his chair, “We can eat these together and keep Wonwoo warm at the same time.” Soonyoung giggled at that, looping his arm with Jihoon’s.

“Yes, cuddle party time~” Soonyoung cheered, flopping onto the couch and dragging Jihoon with him, who let out a few curses. Soonyoung giggled at that, letting out a cheeky ‘sorry~’ before pressing a kiss to Jihoon’s head.

“Let’s go, Won! I want cuddles!” Junhui exclaimed, practically vibrating with excitement. Wonwoo chuckled at his antics, allowing himself to be dragged to the living room and pushed into the middle of the couch. Junhui all but glued himself onto Wonwoo, cheek pressed to his blanket-covered chest, while Soonyoung draped himself over his shoulder. Jihoon sat down next to Soonyoung, lazily playing with said male’s hair with one hand while eating a croissant with the other.

The warm atmosphere filled Wonwoo’s heart with endearment. He couldn’t help but fondly look at his three lovers; their sweet affection and love for each other warming him more than anything else. Wonwoo couldn’t stop himself from pressing a kiss to the top of Junhui’s head, nor the swell of Soonyoung’s cheek, nor Jihoon’s fingertip; they were just too adorable. All three looked at him with curious, but gentle smiles, wondering where the sudden bout of affection came from. Humming as his reply, Wonwoo looked away from them, but snuggled closer to them.

Now this, _this_ was the warmest Wonwoo had been in while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it with some fluff!! I wanted to reward everyone with something cute after all that angst ;-;  
I will now be able to work on the requests I got, so look out for those in the coming chapters!!  
I also started writing a new fic, its jihancheol if anyone's interested and wants to check it out ^-^  
as always, comments and criticisms are welcomed, as well as any requests you have if you want me to write about something specifically for 96 line~ I will try my best to fulfill your wishes ^-^
> 
> twt: littlekittenhui


	5. except, things aren't always how the seem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people didn’t understand their dynamic. They judged them by first glance, and had their own opinions on how they were without even knowing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone~ I know it's been a while since I updated this fic, and I'm sorry for that ;-;  
school started for me last week and it's been so hectic recently, I haven't found the time to update, plus I started another fic so that's been taking up time for me ;-;  
I know I said I would work on requests next, but I saw that a junhoon fest was going on and although I didn't enter, I still wanted to write some junhoon because I love them and their dynamic ^-^ plus, the world needs more junhoon in it!!  
I hope this will satisfy those junhoon stans, this is for you~
> 
> enjoy~

_____________________

Most people didn’t understand their dynamic. They judged them by first glance, and had their own opinions on how they were without even knowing them. Of course, they understood why; visually, they looked like the typical stereotype.

Junhui: the big, masculine, jock boyfriend. Jihoon: the tiny, cute, submissive, boyfriend. It made perfect sense, didn’t it?

Except that was far from the truth.

“Jihoon!” Junhui whined, trying to get the younger’s attention. Jihoon had been working all day on a composition he was producing for an idol group, trying to get it perfect. While Junhui, as well as their two other boyfriends, thought it was already perfect, Jihoon didn’t seem to think so and continued to obsessively work on it and make small changes. He had been working on it for a week already, and Junhui was tired of it! He wanted to spend time with his producer boyfriend goddamnit, and he was going to, even if it meant annoying the living hell out of him in the process.

“Jihoonie~ can’t you take a break for a little while and spend some time with me?” Junhui whined next to Jihoon, slightly shaking the younger’s arm to draw his attention, “You’ve been working so hard on this song. It’s already perfect, baby, so let’s take a little break together, yeah?” He coaxed, trying to get Jihoon to look at him.

Humming, Jihoon replied, “Soon, okay Junnie? I have to get these harmonies right for this group. I really want to keep working with them, so my song need to be better than perfect. Just let me finish this and then I’ll hang out with you.” He quickly flashed a smile at Junhui before turning back around to face his computer screen. Junhui huffed at the dismissal, pouting, but undeterred. Jihoon was stubborn, probably the most stubborn out of the four of them, but Junhui could be too if he needed to be.

“Come on, Jihoonie, an hour won’t kill you. Don’t you wanna relax with me on the couch? Or maybe in bed~” Junhui said sweetly, trying to entice his boyfriend with slightly suggestive comments. He would rather die than be explicit, but he knew how to get his way with flirting. At said comment, Jihoon looked over at his boyfriend again, this time with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled slightly, before saying,

“Are you trying to distract me with sex, baby? I didn’t know you’d be the one to suggest something like that,” Jihoon teased, causing Junhui to whine and press his face into Jihoon’s bicep. Jihoon only laughed more at his boyfriend’s adorable antics, before cheekily replying, “As much as I would love that, I really need to get this done, darling. I’ll entertain you as much as you want when I’m done, however you want me to.”

Hearing his usually reserved boyfriend make an equally suggestive comment back caused Junhui’s cheeks to heat up, embarrassed by the thought of this ‘entertainment’. However, he didn’t ignore the rejection that Jihoon had tried to subtly place in, whining at his boyfriend.

“Jihoon! Why can’t you take a little break with me?” Junhui said, pouting at the producer, who absentmindedly reached a hand out to run his thumb across Junhui’s jutted out bottom lip. At the soft touch, Junhui leaned in more, trying to chase Jihoon’s finger. Jihoon glanced over, seeing his tallest boyfriend pouting at him even more intensely, and turned to face him once more. He let out a soft sigh, before reaching out to hold one of Junhui’s hands and answering,

“I really want this to be perfect, Junnie. I really need to work right now, okay? Why don’t you go play with Wonwoo or Soonyoung? I’m sure they’ll love to spend some time alone with you.” He gently ran his thumb over Junhui’s knuckles, trying to coax him into letting him work for a little while longer. He knew Junhui really wanted to spend time together, and he did as well, but he needed to make this track flawless. It was for one of the biggest idol groups at the moment, and if it was good, he might be able to become their regular producer. Being their producer would mean having regular work and not having to worry about where his next paycheck would come from. While it wasn’t too hard for Jihoon to get work because he was good at what he does, he would like for their to be a bit more stability in his life so he could provide for his boyfriends. None of them had tradition careers, which led to a lot of uncertainty. And Jihoon wanted to remedy the situation; if he could work for a big idol group and their company, he would have regular work and regular paychecks, plus royalties. He would be able to give his loves the life they deserved, and wipe away any uncertainties they had. He needed to do well on this track.

‘For them,’ He thought, before looking at Junhui, who was still pouting in front of him, ‘I need to do this for them and our future together.’

Junhui let out a petulant huff, before replying, “Soonie and Wonu are both busy today, Jihoon. Soonie is holding extra dance classes at the studio, and Wonwoo went to the library. It’s just you and me at home. You’re the only one I can talk to or spend time with.” He looked down, fiddling with Jihoon’s hand. He started feeling sad, sad his boyfriend didn’t seem to want to spend any time with him. He knew it was dumb, that Jihoon was just busy, but he was lonely and needed some attention.

Seeing the look on Junhui’s face, Jihoon snapped him out of his thoughts, speaking quickly, “Hey, it’s not that I don’t want to spend time with you. I just really need to get work done, baby. I promise, I really wish I could be cuddling with you instead of doing this.” He squeezed Junhui’s hand, making the elder look at him in the eyes. At the sight of the sincerity in Jihoon’s eyes, Junhui sighed, before replying,

“Okay, I understand, baby. I just missed you is all. I’ll leave you to work then, okay? Don’t stress yourself out too much.” Jun didn’t wait for a reply as he gave Jihoon a small smile before getting up and made his way out of the younger’s makeshift studio. He let out another little sigh after closing the door and made his way to his bed, hopping under the covers and curling into a ball.

Despite what strangers thought about them, Junhui wasn’t a confident, dominating person, just as Jihoon wasn’t a submissive person either. Junhui was usually the one who was more obedient and submissive, not wanting to cause any conflict and constantly seeking attention and praise. He wasn’t weak or a pushover by any means, he just let things roll off his shoulders and was more agreeable. He liked the things he liked and that was completely fine, it was his personality. Likewise, Jihoon’s personality was entirely different than his looks. He was more masculine, one of the most manly people Junhui had ever met, despite his stature. Jihoon was incredibly intimidating when he wanted to be, having an intense aura that commanded respect. He wasn’t confrontational by any means, but he didn’t shy away from it like Junhui did. He always spoke his mind and didn’t mind being the more dominant one. Jihoon didn’t care what people thought about him, always proving them wrong anyways. He wasn’t the type to give in easily, and Junhui loved him for it.

He knew he shouldn’t be acting like such a brat just because Jihoon was busy. Junhui was aware that Jihoon was stressed out and wanted a contract with this company really badly, but he couldn’t help but hiss the shorter man. He loved spending time with Jihoon; the younger was always so quick to give Junhui all the attention he could want and was always so gentle with him. He knew that people perceived Jihoon as a cold person, but as someone who knew him well, Junhui knew Jihoon was anything but cold. He was always joking and laughing with him, always trying to put himself out there for his boyfriends, always giving them anything and everything they needed. He was so good, so lovely. Junhui knew he should be more understanding to Jihoon when he was working, he knew he needed to give Jihoon space.

But how could he stop craving the warmth that Jihoon gave him?

Lost in his own thoughts, Junhui didn’t notice the soft knocks at the door of the bedroom. Slowly, Jihoon crept his way into the room, observing the elder. He saw Junhui’s unfocused look, staring into nothing.Worried, Jihoon hurried to Junhui’s side, running his thumb over Junhui’s furrowed brow. At the touch, Junhui snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at his boyfriend. Confusion evident in his voice, Junhui questioned, “What are you doing here, Jihoonie? I thought you were gonna work for a while?”

Sighing, Jihoon sat on the bed next to Junhui’s crumpled form before replying, “I know, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I know I haven’t been giving you the attention you need and deserve, and I’m sorry for it. I shouldn’t put work ahead of you or the others. It’s not right, even if my reasons are good. I’m sorry for ignoring you, baby.” He said softly, petting Junhui’s fluffy hair. Junhui leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and relaxing at the feeling. Jihoon chuckled at his reaction, knowing how much his boyfriend liked having his head pet, before slightly scratching at his scalp to add to the calming feeling.

Junhui let out a content sigh, before answering, “It’s okay, Jihoonie. I know you work so hard for us, and that this is a big deal. I know that you need to focus and do your work, and I should let you. I’m sorry for being so demanding.” He said in a small voice, not looking at Jihoon.

His boyfriend was quick to reply, “You’re not demanding, darling. It’s okay to say your needs to me, I’m your boyfriend. I’m supposed to provide for you and be there for you. Yes, this is a big deal and it could mean a big break for me, but I want it because it means that it could provide some more stability for us. I just want to give you boys a good life, and something like this could do that for us.” He explained, not wanting his boyfriend to think that he thought work was more important than their relationship.

Junhui stared at Jihoon in awe, shocked that his boyfriend had been thinking so intensely about their future, before regarding at him with a soft expression. He reached out an arm, caressing Jihoon’s cheek before lovingly saying, “You were just thinking about us, huh? You’re always thinking so much about us, sometimes I’m shocked by how much you plan for and how much you think into the future. Thank you baby, for thinking so much about us. But you’re already giving us a good life, okay? Just being here with you, being together and being healthy, it’s the best thing. This, right now, is the best like you could possibly give us.”

Jihoon could only stare at his handsome boyfriend in wonder, smiling at him sweetly. He took a deep breath before saying a small, but genuine, ‘thank you’. Junhui beamed up at him, before saying, “If you need to go back to work now, it’s okay. I understand, you’re doing for all of us.”

Shaking his head, Jihoon began to lay down, softly replying, “No, it’s okay. This is where I should be right now. You said you missed me after all, right?”

Smiling brightly at him, Junhui giggled before letting Jihoon under the covers and cuddling up next to him. Despite being shorter and physically smaller than him, Jihoon was definitely stronger and more built, the way he pulled Junhui to lay on his chest and wrapped his arms around him a clear indication so. Junhui snuggled up to Jihoon’s body smiling to himself as he let out a content sigh. He snaked his arms around Jihoon’s waist, holding him even tighter. Happy, Junhui smiled, saying “This is the best. Thank you, Jihoonie.”

Chuckling, Jihoon pressed a kiss to Junhui’s hair before mumbling, “If this is all it takes to make you happy, how can I not give it to you? You deserve everything you could ever want, Junnie baby.”

Smiling to himself, Junhui closed his eyes, happy to have Jihoon to cuddle with.

Jihoon wasn’t the type to give in easily. He never had been, always strong-willed and stubborn. Except when it came to his boyfriends.

His boyfriends were always his exceptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was okay for you guys, I made it a bit longer because it's been a while since I updated this fic and I also really love junhoon ^-^ I hope the junhoon fest organizers won't mind me adding this even though I didn't enter ((I'm sorry I really wanted to, but I had no time to work on this until now ;-;))  
I will be working on the requests I got soon, please be patient with me and remember this fic is just being written when I get inspiration, but I will try to update more often ;-; I love 96 line a lot so I will try my best!!  
if you didn't know, I'm writing another fic right now, it's a 95 line fic so check it out if you'd like ^-^  
as always, leave any comments or criticisms you have below!! or requests!! I would love to read them ^-^
> 
> twt: littlekittenhui


	6. a small secret is only okay when it meows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping a secret from your boyfriend is hard enough; imagine keeping one from three.  
  
Junhui hated liars. And yet, here he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone~ I'm back with another chapter, and this time I finally wrote what someone requested!! thank you to the person who left me this request, it was so cute and fun to write ^-^ this chapter is pretty long, so I hope you like it!!
> 
> enjoy~

_______________________

Keeping a secret from your boyfriend is hard enough; imagine keeping one from three. Junhui hated liars. And yet, here he was.

To be fair, it wasn’t like his lie was hurting anyone, nor was it harmful to himself. He wasn’t keeping the secret to spare anyone’s feelings or for any negative reason. He just… felt like it was better to keep this a secret. He didn’t want to bother anyone, nor cause any inconveniences for his boyfriends. It was better that they didn’t know. It wasn’t even like he was trying to keep it a secret from them in the first place! It just happened that way.

Junhui didn’t mean to be fostering all the stray cats near their apartment, but somehow it happened.

At first, he would just pass by them on his way to work or the grocery store, petting them a bit before continuing on with what he had planned to do. But then, he noticed how thin the cats were and felt his heart being tugged. As someone who owned a lot fo animals growing up, Junhui was unable to look away from their skeletal forms and leave them be; he began bringing them food, anything from regular cat food to cans of tuna or other treats. He issued himself that was he was doing was harmless; he was just taking care of some strays. It was less than harmless, it was good! Someone needed to look after these poor creatures, and it was good for the community if the kitties weren’t scouring through their trash. Junhui kept telling himself that he would just feed them once and while, as not to get too attached to them.

But then, they started to mow at him whenever he came by, rubbing against his legs and sniffing him lovingly (how a cat sniffs lovingly, he wasn’t sure but they were _definitely_ sniffing him out of love). They started showing Junhui genuine affection, loving his companionship and his care for them, and he, well. He couldn’t refuse them. Junhui’s occasional trips to feed them turned into weekly, and then daily feeding sessions, sometimes more than once a day. He would go and check up on them often, making sure they were healthy and taken care of. Junhui couldn’t help but love the little kitties; they were so damn cute, and so sweet to him. Even when he didn’t have food for them, they would still come to him to let him pet their fur or lounge on his lap. Junhui grew attached to them the more he was around them, wanting to genuinely care for them more than he was. He wanted to take them in, make sure that they were properly loved and watched over.

Yet, he knew he couldn’t.

He couldn’t just bring a bunch of cats into his shared apartment, especially not without consulting his boyfriends on the matter first. Sure, Wonwoo and Soonyoung would probably be easy to convince, considering Wonwoo liked cats just as much as him and he was a vet, and Soonyoung was easy going, but Jihoon? While he was okay with animals, there was no way he was going to want so many cats, strays at that. Besides, they would be a huge responsibility, as well as a financial burden. As much as Junhui was taking care of them now, it held no candle to the cost it would be to actually have them as pets. Realistically, he knew he couldn’t actually take any of them in. Junhui knew it would be a bad idea, that he didn’t have the resources to take care of so many cats, and that if he couldn’t provide for all of them, then they didn’t deserve to live in that kind of environment.

That didn’t stop him from wanting them though.

“I’m going to run to the convenience store quickly and buy some snacks!” Junhui called out, hurriedly putting on his shoes and grabbing his keys by the door. He wanted to check on the cats, make sure they were okay in this cold weather. Korea had recently had a cold front move in and the temperatures were dropping fast, making him worry about the poor babies that were being left to fend for themselves. He just needed to make sure they were okay before he went to bed, and see if they needed anything.

“Oh, I’ll come with you, Junnie,” Soonyoung said, smiling up at his older boyfriend from where he was lounging on the couch, “I wanted to get a few drinks anyways. We can go together!” He started to rise from the couch, when Junhui said, panicking,

“Ah, no it’s okay Soonyoung! I’ll- I’ll pick it up for you, just text me what you want and I’ll get it!” He said quickly, waving his arms in front of his face. Startled, Soonyoung looked at Junhui with a questioning look, wondering why his boyfriend wouldn’t want company on his trip. Junhui’s response also garnered the attention of his other two boyfriends, who were cuddled up on the couch and had been watching a program on the television. They all looked at Junhui with bewildered expressions, not understanding why Junhui seemed to frantic, so panicked.

“Um, okay Junnie. Are you sure you wanna go by yourself though? It’s late and cold, it might be better if one of us goes with you…” Soonyoung replied, trying to gauge Junhui’s reaction.

“No, it’s fine, really! I’m a big boy, I can go by myself. I’ll be right back!” He yelled, practically flinging open the door and rushing out of their apartment. At that, the three of them really looked at Junhui’s retreating figure with alarmed facial expressions. They were baffled by his sudden, jumpy behavior.

“Uh… am I the only one who thought that was weird?” Wonwoo asked, still not completely comprehending what had just happened. Why was Junhui in such a rush?

“Nope. I’m just as lost as you are.” Jihoon said, slightly worried about his tallest boyfriend. The eldest was acting strange, and had been for a while now. When he voiced out his thoughts, Soonyoung was quick to agree,

“Yeah, sometimes he just looks so jumpy! Like he just got caught stealing out of the cookie jar! Whenever I ask about it, he just laughs it off, but I think he’s hiding something. He’s being sneaky, and I wanna know why…” Soonyoung huffed, not liking the thought that Junhui was keeping something from them. They didn’t keep secrets from each other, no matter how big or small; it’s why they worked together so well.

“Maybe… we should follow him?” Wonwoo suggested, causing his two boyfriends to snap their necks and look over at him, “I know it’s crazy but maybe if we follow him we’ll know what he’s hiding. What if he’s in some sort of trouble he can’t talk about?” He worried, not believing Junhui could do anything that could get him in serious trouble but still causing him to be concerned. Junhui was one of the most honest, open people he had even known, what if someone was taking advantage of that?

Suddenly, Jihoon stood up, startling his two other boyfriends, “Let’s go. If Junhui catches us, we can just tell him we got worried. Instead of worrying to death about him in here, we might as well just go.” He said strongly, convincing the other two to get up and grab their jackets. The three of them started to make their way out of their apartment, on route to the convenience store near their home.

_______________________

Meanwhile, Junhui had rushed out, knowing he had made a scene and silently begging the other three for forgiveness. He knew he was acting weird, and that they had probably caught on. He knew he had to tell them eventually, and that it was nothing bad or to worry about; he just didn’t wanna tell them for his own reasons. Junhui didn’t want them to worry about his feelings. He knew that if he told them about the cats and how much he liked them, they would catch on that he wanted to house them. And he couldn’t do that to them; Junhui knew that they would worry about him and that they would feel guilty for not letting him have them. It wouldn’t be fair to them to make their feel guilty, all because he wanted to be irresponsible.

Making his way to the alley that the cats were in, Junhui was snapped out of his thoughts at a soft mewling he heard. Eyes searching, he scanned the trash and dumpster where he had heard the noise, when he heard another mewling noise. Junhui walked closer, trying to find the source of the high-pitch meowing, when he picked up a box and gasped. Underneath, he saw a little kitten, not even a few days old. It was tiny, looking as though it could fit in the palm of his hand, and incredibly malnourished. In all honesty, Junhui was surprised it had even survived, with how cold it was out and how small it was. Gently, Junhui bent down and reached out of the small kitten, cooing at it and letting it sniff him before attempting to pick it up. Once Junhui had the baby kitten in his grasps, it began to weakly lick and bite at his hand, causing Junhui’s heart to break. The poor thing was so hungry, so weak. It needed attention, care, love. He needed to take it back to his apartment and get it warm and fed, first.

But how was he supposed to do that without explaining where it came from and what he had been doing when he found it? Junhui began panicking, not knowing what he should do in this situation. Would his boyfriends be mad if he brought this kitten home, demanding they take are of it? Would they be angry if they knew he had been coming here to take care of the cats for months, without telling them? He was worried about all of the possible reactions that they could have, when he heard a small, sad mewl come from the kitten he was holding. Looking down, he saw the kitten was getting tired, body too weak.

“No, no, no, please. Please don’t go to sleep now, kitty. Stay with me, okay?” Panicking, Junhui tried to warm him up, wrapping the small animal up in his arms, trying to give it as much of his warmth he could. Tears began to fill his eyes, at a loss as to what he should do now.

“Jun?” He heard, turning around to see his three boyfriends, staring at him with confusing written all over their faces, “What are you doing?” Jihoon asked walking up to his boyfriend, before noticing the tears in his eyes and speeding over towards him.

Before they could say anything, offer him any comfort, he held his hands out to them, revealing the small kitten to them, before pleading, “Help me, please. I- I need to take care of him. He’s so little, he- he’ll die if he stays out here…” Junhui whimpered, tears slipping down his cheeks. He felt ridiculous, knowing he shouldn’t be crying at this, but he was so worried. He was worried about them being mad at him, being angry at him keeping secrets; but he was also so worried about the kitten. He couldn’t just leave it alone to fend for itself; it needed protection, care.

Gasping, Wonwoo rushed over to him, gently examining the kitten. He checked over the small animal as carefully as he could, not wanting to hurt it. Quickly, he said, “We need to get it back to our place. The kitten needs nutrients as fast as possible, as well as somewhere warm to rest.” He slowly started to tug Junhui out of the alleyway leading him back to their apartment. Dazed, Junhui followed, gently holding the kitten in his hands. He let someone rubbing his back, quickly checking to see Soonyoung stroking his back up and down, trying to calm the older down. He gave him a small smile, causing Junhui to cry a bit more.

Once back in their cozy apartment, Junhui quickly wrapped the kitten up in a blanket, trying to give it some warmth, while gently patting its head to reassure the small creature. Wonwoo went to his room to grab some supplies and extra medicine he had in his bag from work, while Soonyoung went to the kitchen to warm some milk. Junhui quietly sat by the kitten, softly whispering words of comfort and praise to it, trying to push all of his love into the animal. He couldn’t help the tears that slipped out of his eyes; not only was he worried about the kitten, but he was also relieved that his boyfriends didn’t seem to be upset in the slightest about him bringing the kitten back to their home.

Wonwoo made his way to where Junhui and the kitten were, starting to properly examine the kitten. He gently lifted it and checked its heartbeat, looking for any obvious signs of disease. He couldn’t do a proper examination, as he didn’t have his equipment, but he could at least check if the kitten had any diseases or anything significant. He estimated that the kitten was only born a few days ago, and seeing that it was in this state, that it had either been abandoned, or worse, it was the sole survivor of its litter. After his examine, he placed the kitten in Junhui’s arms, telling him, “He’s okay, malnourished, but he’ll be fine if he’s nursed back to health. It’s better for him to be held, you body will give off more heat than a blanket. When Soonyoung is done warming up the milk, I’ll put some of the medicine I have from work in it and you can feed him, okay?” Wonwoo said gently.

Nodding, Junhui stared down at the small kitten, tears welling up in his eyes again. He was so glad the kitten would be okay, that it wouldn’t die. Suddenly, he heard the microwave beep and then, Soonyoung made his way into the room, sitting down next to him. Pressing a quick kiss to Junhui’s cheek, Soonyoung said, “Well, here’s the milk for our new baby. Hopefully it’s not too hot for him.”

Looking in his boyfriend’s eyes, Junhui’s breath caught, asking, “Our new baby..? We can- we can keep him?” He held his breath, not wanting to get his hopes up in case he was joking.

“Yeah, we can keep him. Did you think we were gonna say no?” Jihoon said, suddenly making an appearance. Startled, Junhui looked up to see the youngest had just come home, not having arrived with the others. He noticed he had a few bags. Sighing, Jihoon said, “I picked up some stuff for the kitten, the grocery store doesn’t exactly have tons of supplies, but this will probably due for now. I also got your drinks, Soon.”Soonyoung cheered, while Junhui just looked at Jihoon with wet eyes.

“You’re- you’re not mad at me?” Junhui said softly, causing the three of them to look at Junhui with questioning gazes, “I- I’ve been feeding the neighborhood cats, that’s why I’ve been acting weird. I didn’t want you guys to know cause I didn’t want you to feel guilty that I liked them so much, I know we can’t have cats, but I just… I really love them. I promise that I wasn’t trying to keep it a secret, I know it’s stupid, but… I was worried. I was gonna check on them tonight when I heard this little one crying and I was so worried that he was gonna die out there. I didn’t want you guys to feel cornered into saying yes, but I also didn’t want him to get hurt. I- I just-“ Junhui stuttered, not able to talk through his tears.

“Junhui. Junhui, look at me baby,” Wonwoo said, causing Junhui to look at him hesitantly, “We wouldn’t be mad that you liked the cats and wanted to take care of them. Yes, we can’t take in a bunch of fully grown, stray cats, but we wouldn’t have stopped you from taking care of them; we would have helped you. You didn’t need to worry so much, no one would’ve been mad if you had run home with this kitten. We know you and how kind you are and how much you love animals; we know you couldn’t just leave this kitten out there to die. It’s okay, Junnie, please don’t cry so much. We can keep this kitten, we can take care of the strays, everything’s fine.” He said gently, reaching out to gently pet Junhui’s hair. Junhui looked at the sincerity in Wonwoo’s eyes, before looking at Soonyoung who was smiling with a thumbs up, and Jihoon who was watching them with a soft smile and nodded, before smiling himself.

“Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you…” Junhui replied, clutching the kitten even tighter, “Thank you for being understanding, for caring about me and my interests, for letting me take care of the cats. Thank you for letting me keep the kitten. But thank you the most for being your caring selves. Thank you for loving me so much, for putting up with me, thank you.” He whispered, resting his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder. Gently, Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Junhui, careful of the kitten in between them. Slowly, the other two made their way towards them, joining into a group hug.

Breaking apart, Junhui looked at them and smiled brightly, despite the tear tracks down his cheeks. A small meow broke them out of the tender moment, the four looking at the kitten in Junhui’s hands. Chuckling, Wonwoo reached over for the milk, before mixing the medication into it and handing the bottle to Junhui to feed it.

“So…” Soonyoung said, looking at the three of them excitedly, “What should we name him?! We have a new baby~” He singsonged, energetic about the prospect of them naming their first pet together.

“Shouldn’t Junnie decide? He found the kitten and all.” Jihoon said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Noooooo, it’s all of our kitten, so we call have to name him!” Soonyoung whined, pouting at the younger who just chuckled at the dancer’s cute action.

“Well, first of all, _she’s_ a girl. Second, why don’t we just think of names and vote? It’ll be easier like that.” Wonwoo said, watching the kitten drink the milk with gusto, happy that it seemed to be responding well.

“I think we should name her Hoshi!” Soonyoung declared, causing Wonwoo and Jihoon to groan.

“No, we are not naming our kitten after you. Absolutely not.” Jihoon said, making Soonyoung stick his tongue out at him.

“How about 五月?” Junhui said softly, not looking away from the little kitten in his arms.

“May?” Wonwoo said, questioning his boyfriend’s choice. The other two stopped bickering for a moment to look at Junhui, who quietly said,

“It’s the month we met. I think… I think it suits her too, right? The kitten who made spring for us in the middle of winter.” Junhui replied, looking at his boyfriends with a soft smile. The three of them couldn’t help the wave of love that came over them in that moment, overcome with their affection for their eldest lover. Smiling, Jihoon pat Junhui’s head, agreeing,

“I think that’s perfect, baby. May it is, right Soonyoung?” Jihoon looked over at the dancer, who nodded his head before attaching himself to Junhui’s back and asking him questions about the other cats, as well as cooing over the kitten who seemed to be getting sleepy from the warm milk.

“Welcome to the family, May. It’s a little dysfunctional, but very warm.” Junhui whispered to the kitten, pressing a gentle kiss to her head. He looked back at his three lovers, and thought,

Yes. Very warm indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they got a kitten!! I will make sure to include appearances from may in the future ^-^  
I hope this chapter is okay, I was wondering if junhui's reasoning seemed stupid or not, but the reason I wrote it the way I did was because I wanted to show junhui's anxiety about his decisions, even if it seems dumb, it's valid  
I really hope I did the person's request justice, I really hope you liked this ;-;  
as always, please leave any comments/critiques/suggestions for future chapters (!!!) down below ^-^
> 
> twt: littlekittenhui


	7. even shy kids have fate working for them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo was not the best at making friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys ^-^ I know it's been a while since I updated this story, and it's really just because I've been busy with my other one, plus I'm not really sure if people actually are interested in this one, so I decided to leave it on the back burner for a bit ;-; 
> 
> enjoy~

_________________________________

Wonwoo was not the best at making friends.

He had always been an introverted person, even from the time he was a small child. He just didn’t really see the point; he could play on his own, read on his own, eat on his own, why did he need to make friends with other kids? It wasn’t like he didn’t like them; it was more of the opposite. Wonwoo was quiet, so the other kids didn’t really approach him. And that was fine, really. 

And then Soonyoung came into his life.

At the ripe age of 8, Soonyoung had suddenly transferred into Wonwoo’s school and class. He had shaggy black hair, chubby cheeks, and a bright smile; all things that made Wonwoo cringe away from him. There was nothing wrong with Soonyoung, of course. It was just that he was the exact opposite of Wonwoo. Wonwoo couldn’t compete with someone who, on his first day, yelled that he was a tiger in front of the whole class and chased around some of his classmates at recess. Soonyoung was just so bright and energetic, and Wonwoo wasn’t. He was perfectly content with just being a classmate of Soonyoung’s who the latter would eventually forget after a few years, only remembering him in vague memories. 

Soonyoung obviously had other plans.

“Hi! I’m Kwon Soonyoung!” the child said cheerfully, smiling at Wonwoo, who was reading a sci-fi book on the bench. After a few seconds of no reply, Soonyoung continued, “You’re Wonwoo, right? What’re you doing?”

Wonwoo just continued to stare at the slightly chubby boy, not processing what was going on. He was confused as to why Soonyoung was suddenly approaching him; was he trying to play a trick on him like the other kids sometimes did? 

As the silence continued, Soonyoung asked again, “Whatcha reading? Do you read a lot? Is that why you got glasses on?” Soonyoung reached out, slightly tapping on the rim of Wonwoo’s glasses, effectively startling him out of his daydream. He looked up at Soonyoung in alarm, suddenly worried that the boy would rip his glasses off of him. Seeing his apprehension, Soonyoung exclaimed, “Oh, I just wanted to see them! I’ve never had glasses before, they look so cool! I’ve always wanted them, but my mom said I don’t need them.” Soonyoung pouted at the thought, while Wonwoo just continued to stare at him incredulously. 

“Can I see your glasses, Wonwoo? I just wanna try them on, please please please?” Soonyoung began to beg, making Wonwoo more and more uncomfortable. He didn’t think it was a good idea, but Soonyoung looked so excited, and despite him not really knowing the other, he didn’t want to make him sad. 

“I’m-” Wonwoo said softly, making Soonyoung look at him with wide eyes, “I’m not supposed to let anyone touch them… my mom said so…” He refused to look the tiger-boy in the eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. Would he get upset? Yell at Wonwoo? Make fun of him? 

“You talked!” Soonyoung suddenly cheered, startling the quiet boy once more, “I did it! I got you to talk to me! Everyone says you don’t talk to anyone, but you talked to me~” The boy continued to sing-song this, seemingly proud that he had gotten Wonwoo to speak with him. All the while, the other boy just looked at him with crinkled eyebrows, wondering why Soonyoung was doing this. 

“Why… why are you trying to talk to me?” Wonwoo asked, apprehension in his tone. He didn’t like what was going on; was Soonyoung just doing this as a dare? Was he just trying to disturb him for the fun of it? Was he going to go back to ignoring him after this, just like the other kids? 

“Huh?” Soonyoung said, broken out of his excited state, “I just wanted to. The others said you were quiet and didn’t like talking to them, so I wanted to try to talk to you. I thought if I could get you to talk, we could be friends.” Soonyoung said, matter-of-factly. 

Wonwoo continued to observe the loud boy, asking, “Become friends? You want to be friends with me? Why?” Wonwoo was genuinely confused by this; no one had ever really attempted to make friends with him, especially after he offered little to no responses to their questions. He was good at driving people away, making them not want to talk to or be around him. He was unable to understand Soonyoung’s desire of befriending him. 

“Why? Cause we’re the same age, and you look cool.” Soonyoung stated, as though it was a fact. He continued when Wonwoo just kept staring at him, adding, “You don’t really talk to anyone, but you’re always watching everything. And you read a lot, which is cool! I like reading too, but I get bored too easy.” 

At that, Wonwoo pouted slightly, “Books aren’t boring. You’re probably reading bad ones, that’s why.” 

Soonyoung jumped at Wonwoo’s words, plopping down next to the slightly amused boy, “You should show me the good ones then! If I read books too, then we can talk about them! And if I read, you gotta play games with me too!” He held out a hand between them, looking serious as he asked, “deal?” 

Watching the boy, Wonwoo thought about how it would be like to have someone to read with, have someone who liked the same things he did. He wondered what it would be like to play all types of games with someone else, how they would get along and how they would interact. Wonwoo had never experienced it before; he never knew what it was like to have friends. Part of him wanted to reject the offer, wanting to stay safe on his own. Yet, another part of him wanted to experience something he had never tried before. Wonwoo wanted to try. 

Slowly, Wonwoo reached his hand out, gently grabbing Soonyoung’s and shaking it before answering. “Deal. But, I don’t really know how to play that many games.”   
  
Excitedly, Soonyoung began frantically shaking his arm, “That’s okay, I can teach you! We can play all types of stuff together, it’ll be fun!” He smiled brightly, his eyes creasing almost to the point that they were shut.

Wonwoo giggled at that, pointing it out to his first friend, “Your eyes are so small when you smile, you look like the time. You’re like 10:10.” 

Soonyoung looked at the giggling boy with wide eyes, before breaking out in laughter as well, cheering “10:10! 10:10!”, making Wonwoo laugh harder. 

Maybe having a friend wouldn’t be so bad.

_________________________________

“Wonwoo! Do you wanna watch a movie with me? Junnie and Jihoon are gonna be back late, they’re stuck in traffic.” Soonyoung asked, peeking his head into Wonwoo and Jihoon’s shared bedroom, seeing Wonwoo curled up under the covers with May. Seeing them both so wrapped up, Soonyoung giggled, “Look at our two kitties~ all we need is Junnie and we’ll have all the kittens together~”

Groaning, Wonwoo sat up, “Shut up, Soonyoung. And why isn’t Jihoon a cat too? He probably looks the most like one out of all of us.” 

Snickering, Soonyoung replied, “That’s cause he’s too vicious to be a cat. Jihoonie is a stingray, according to Junhui. Cute, but lethal.” He said seriously, making Wonwoo chuckle at his boyfriend’s silly comparisons. 

“Yeah? And what are you, then?” Wonwoo asked, a smile curling on his lip as he predicted his rowdy boyfriend’s response. 

“I’m a tiger!” Soonyoung exclaimed proudly, puffing up his chest and trying to act as intimidating as possible. At that, Wonwoo couldn’t help but laugh at the elder’s antics. 

Smirking, Wonwoo teased, “Are you sure about that? You look more like a hamster to me than a tiger.” At the mention of hamster, Soonyoung pouted, whining about how he was a tiger now and that he grew out of his hamster-ness a long time ago. 

Wonwoo just continued to observe the boy with adoration, remembering how Soonyoung had been the first person to approach him as a child. He remembered how Soonyoung had slowly introduced him to their other friends, as well as Jihoon and Jun. Fondly, he remembered their first kiss, and how Soonyoung had stuttered through a confession to him. 

“What, are you thinking about something sappy? You got that look on your face that you make when you’re being gooey on the inside.” Soonyoung said suddenly, snapping Wonwoo out of his thoughts. Chuckling, he gestured for Soonyoung to come lay down with him, which he did immediately. 

Wrapping his arms around the older, Wonwoo said, “I’m just reminiscing about how we met. I just wanted to say thank you. If you hadn’t approached me that day, I probably wouldn’t have any friends, and I definitely wouldn’t have all of you.” 

Smiling softly, Soonyoung shook his head, “Nah, that’s not true. Even if I didn’t approach you that day, we still would’ve ended up together somewhere down the line. That’s how fate works, right? The four of us are fated to be together~” 

Chuckling, Wonwoo pressed a quick kiss to Soonyoung’s cheek, before humming out in agreement. 

Fate, destiny, soulmates; whatever it was, Wonwoo was eternally grateful for it giving him his boys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, some soonwoo~ I had a different idea for a soonwoo chapter, but I kinda forgot it after I let this fic just sit for a while ;-;   
I want to write more about their relationship, so if you'd like that, let me know!!  
I also want to genuinely ask you guys if this is a fic I should actually put time into, since I did stop for a while; I didn't get any feedback for the last chapter, which is okay, but it makes me think that I shouldn't invest any time into this fic if no one is really that interested in it  
I really like this fic and writing it, but if y'all rather me work on other stuff, then I'd like to do that ^-^  
so please let me know what you think down below!! I will continue writing this when I feel like it, but if no one really cares for it, then I won't prioritize it and I'll work on other things ^-^ it's hard to gauge what you guys like and don't without any feedback ;-; 
> 
> twt: littlekittenhui


	8. the quiet force that keeps the peace, and fuck you seungkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo and Jihoon probably didn’t seem like the most typical couple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!! I'm finally back with another, albeit short, chapter of our beloved 96 line ^-^ this time it's focused on woohoon!! I'm sorry for not updating this fic for so long, I didn't even realize it'd been over a month until recently ;-; I hope you guys like this, and I'm sorry it's so short ;-;
> 
> enjoy~

___________________________________

Wonwoo and Jihoon probably didn’t seem like the most typical couple.

Both men were introverted, lone-wolf types. Not to say that they didn’t have many friends, but they both preferred alone time and relished in it. Both Wonwoo and Jihoon were homebodies, not eager to go out unless there was an incentive (usually, it was Junhui’s promise to cook for them or Soonyoung’s to come home earlier from work). It was fine though, considering that their other two pieces were more extroverted, even if they both denied being so (Junhui was understandable, but what the hell was Soonyoung on about?).

However, it hurt both their feelings when people seemed to question the validity of their relationship with each other.

“How do you two even get along? You’re both so similar, does anyone even say anything? Are you both just in it for the other two?” Seungkwan blabbed out one night, completely smashed out of his mind. While Wonwoo just stared at his hands folded in his lap, not saying anything, Jihoon glared at the younger, about to angrily answer him. Before he could though, Vernon quickly spluttered out, scolding the younger,

“Seungkwan! That’s so rude, oh my god, why would you say that? I’m so sorry hyungs, he doesn’t mean that, he’s wasted out of his mind. How did you get so fucking drunk on wine? I swear to god, you’re not going out ever again, you get so mean when you’re wasted…” Vernon scolded, continuing to nag his friend as he dragged him away from the two boys. Seungkwan, seemingly not realizing what he said, just complained about being chastised by his best friend, groaning as he sloppily flopped after the boy.

Meanwhile, the two 96-liners sat in silence, not knowing how to address the situation. Jihoon was unsure as to what he should say in this moment; should he laugh it off, pretending it was just a joke? Should he yell angrily, to show that what Seungkwan has said had pissed him off, which it had? Or should he act like nothing happened, to show that it wasn’t a big deal? Jihoon contemplated these thoughts, trying to find the best solution, when he peeked over to take a look at Wonwoo’s face to get a hint. The sight he saw, however, broke his heart.

Wonwoo was hunched over, face directed at his lap so no one would be able to get a good look at him. He looked so much smaller like that, it almost made Jihoon feel huge. The gamer looked crestfallen, eyes swimming in hurt and self-doubt and his mouth bent into a small frown. He refused to look up, even as he felt Jihoon’s gaze on him. The sight of Wonwoo looking so fragile, so upset hurt the younger greatly. Wonwoo might not be as cheery as Soonyoung or Junhui, but he was an important piece to their relationship. He had a calming feel about him; just being near him made Jihoon feel at ease. He was someone they would go to when they needed cheering up, but not in the most conventional way. Wonwoo wasn’t the type of cheer you up with words, but rather with his small actions. He could make anyone feel better by just sitting with them and letting them unload their weight onto him, whether with words or even physically. Wonwoo was such an important person to them, to Jihoon, that he hated to see the taller boy look so insecure about something stupid their friend said.

Gently, Jihoon called out to his boyfriend, “Hey. It’s not true, you know,” he said, making Wonwoo look up slowly, “You and I both know that’s not true. I know that we both aren’t the most talkative people, and that we’re so similar that it sometimes makes it seem that we don’t get along, but that’s not the case, is it baby? You know it’s not, don’t you?”

Wonwoo stared at Jihoon, eyes wide and glistening, “I know it’s not… but it still hurts when people say that… when our friends say that. It hurts that they think that I don’t love you, and that you don’t… love me…” he whispered, a few tears slipping out of his eyes. Jihoon frowned, unhappy to see how hurt Wonwoo was over this. While plotting his revenge on Seungkwan for hurting his baby, he reached over and wiped Wonwoo’s tears from underneath his glasses, making Wonwoo sniffle and scrunch his nose.

“Wonwoo, you know I love you. You and I, we’re special, baby. I don’t need to be talking to you to know that you’re okay, or to know how you’re feeling. I get you, and you get me back. Yes, it’s easier to tell our affection with the others because they’re fucking Gemini,” he paused, letting Wonwoo giggle, ”but that doesn’t mean that we love each other less. I know it doesn’t. I love you, Wonwoo-yah. You’re so special to me, and so precious. I don’t take for granted what you add to our relationship, and I don’t think that our relationship would work at all if you weren’t in it. You’re the one that calms Junhui down, the one that plays with Soonyoung, and the one that gives me someone to call home. You’re home to me, Wonwoo. You make me feel at peace, like I can take rest and everything will be okay. So, don’t you dare let anyone tell you that I don’t love you, okay? They don’t know shit about us.” Jihoon finished, slightly red from his speech. It was embarrassing, to say all these things aloud, but he knew that Wonwoo needed to hear them.

Jihoon was aware of the way people perceived them. This wasn’t the first time someone had said something as hurtful as Seungkwan had said tonight, but this time had been the most destructive. Usually, it was easy to brush off and to forget about for Jihoon; however, he was quickly realizing that maybe that hadn’t been the case for Wonwoo. Maybe he had never brushed it off; instead, he kept it inside of him, letting it build and build until it came crashing down. The thought of Wonwoo suffering by himself made Jihoon want to cry; he loved Wonwoo so much and never wanted him to deal with their problems alone. He wanted to do anything he could to help ease the burden Wonwoo felt, to help his boyfriend feel better about their relationship.

After Jihoon’s speech, Wonwoo had stared at him wide-eyed, before more tears slipped down his cheeks. Seeing his boyfriend cry even more, Jihoon panicked, rushing to hold the taller’s cheeks and comfort him. Before he could say anything, Wonwoo sniffled, “I know, Jihoon. I know you love me… I just, I wish I could express it more… I feel like, like I don’t express it a lot. And you just, you said so much just now, so many sweet things and I- I don’t know what to say…” He whimpered, closing his eyes to not see the disappointed look his boyfriend would surely have on his face.

“Just tell me you love me, Wonwoo.” Jihoon said gently, rubbing his boyfriend’s cheek with his thumbs softly. Confused, Wonwoo blinked his eyes open, wondering what Jihoon was talking about. The younger continued, “You don’t have to say anything grand, baby. I didn’t say all that expecting an elaborate response. I know you read a lot of stories, but still have trouble wording your feelings. It’s okay, baby. I don’t need any of that. Just tell me you love me; that’s enough, my love.”

“No!” Wonwoo exclaimed, shocking Jihoon, “It’s- it’s not enough! I can’t just say I love you and that be enough. No… it’s not enough. Saying I love you doesn’t even encompass it all…” He muttered, looking at Jihoon’s knees instead of his face.

Suddenly, he heard Jihoon chuckle, before feeling his boyfriend tilt his chin up towards him, to look him in the eyes, before saying, “It’s enough, Wonwoo. Knowing that you don’t think it’s enough already shows me how much you love me. It’s okay, I know. I know how much you love me. You don’t have to say it in words, you show it by the things you do; whether it’s making my coffee for me in the morning, or setting my pajamas out for me when I come home from work, or staying up with me while I finish my work. You always make me feel loved, Wonwoo. So, it’s okay if you can’t express it well with words. It’s enough.” He chuckled again, wiping away more of Wonwoo’s tears. The taller man was smiling now though, happy that his intentions were well received by his lover.

“So,” Jihoon said, smirking at the confused expression Wonwoo made, “Will you tell me, now?”

Giggling, Wonwoo pressed a kiss to Jihoon’s lips, before whispering, “I love you.”

Happy to see his boyfriend in a better mood, Jihoon pulled him to his side, tucking Wonwoo in there. Happy to be snuggled, Wonwoo melted in place, not wanting to be separated any time soon. Contrary to popular belief, Wonwoo was probably more snuggly that Soonyoung, only beaten by Junhui by a hair.

Speaking of the devils, just as Wonwoo began to get comfortable, Junhui and Soonyoung finally found their way back to their other boyfriends, seemingly a bit tipsy. They were a giggling mess, holding each other up as the other fell into peals of laughter. Jihoon sighed at the sight of them, while Wonwoo smiled fondly at them. Although they could be a hand-full, they were their hand-full, and adorable ones at that.

Finally noticing their boyfriends, Soonyoung nosedived into Jihoon’s shoulder, making the shorter boy yelp. Ignoring his cursing, Soonyoung excitedly said, “We finally found you guys! We’ve been looking for a while, but we kept getting distracted by the others. This is a fun party, huh guys?”

“Yes, Soonyoung, it’s stellar.” Jihoon deadpanned, making Wonwoo laugh. Soonyoung just whined about them being no fun, while Junhui took it upon himself to ignore the entire situation, much more fascinated in becoming one with Wonwoo.

The taller boy wiggled his way into Wonwoo chest, sighing contently when Wonwoo opened his arms and welcomed him in. Junhui looked up at his lover before asking, “You okay, Wonwon? You feel okay? Wonwon sad?”

The questions made Wonwoo chuckle; even blitzed, Junhui was still able to tell something had happened to upset his boyfriend, and was trying his best to comfort him while also being hammered. The thought made Wonwoo’s heart warm, full of affection for his boyfriends. He pressed a kiss to Junhui’s forehead before replying, “I’m okay, Junnie. I’m not sad anymore, I feel very very good now.” He smiled, looking from Junhui, to Jihoon, to Soonyoung, who was pouting from the lack of affection he was getting. Rolling his eyes, Jihoon reached his other arm out, to which Soonyoung happily cuddled up to his side, pulling a smile from the youngest. The boyfriends curled up on the couch, content to cuddle the rest of the night, not caring that they were currently at a party and on someone’s couch.

That would be Seungcheol’s problem, after finding the four sleeping soundly on his couch at 4am, curled together like a litter of kittens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we finally got a glimpse at woohoon!! (hoonwoo? jiwon? idk man) I wanted to give their relationship a spotlight too, since it's very important to group dynamics; jihoon and wonwoo balance soonyoung and junhui out very well, but their relationship to each other is often overlooked, and I wanted to shine a light on it!!  
I hope you guys enjoyed seeing a rare pair, I'm sorry it's not very long ;-; I just got back from work, there was an emergency and I needed to cover for someone last minute, so I didn't have a lot of time to prepare this chapter and it might not be as good since my brain is fried ;-; forgive me ;-;  
still, I hope that there was something that made you smile about this, especially since I know that there's a few of you who really like this series, it makes me so happy that there's people who like reading 96-line fics ^-^  
anyways, please leave any and all feedback in the comments!! I wanna write for this fic more if that's what you guys want ^-^
> 
> twt: littlekittenhui


	9. confidence can be shaken, but not broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Performing was always Soonyoung’s passion. Even as a child, the young boy had always dreamt of being on stage, dancing his heart out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi~ I'm back!!! it's been a while right? I'm sorry ;-;  
here's a new chapter of my favorite boys ^-^ this one is soonyoung-focused, but has all of them included, so I hope anyone who's been waiting for a bit more soonyoung plus a little bit of background will be excited ^-^
> 
> if any of you have been wondering where I've been, I explain a bit at the ending notes so you can look there to see what I've been up to hehe
> 
> anyways, enjoy~

__________________________

Performing was always Soonyoung’s passion. Even as a child, the young boy had always dreamt of being on stage, dancing his heart out.

He was been a passionate and dedicated kid at that too; involved in a dance academy near his home at the age of three and entering in competitions at five. Soonyoung had been talented back then too, placing in competitions right from the start. His last year of middle school, he had won first prize in a regional competition. He had been overjoyed, smiling at his parents in the audience, who had looked at their son in pride. Soonyoung had always poured his all into practice, so to see him get the achievements he deserved made everyone around him proud. He practiced tirelessly, always wanting to be as perfect as possible, while also keeping his performances fun and exciting to watch. Soonyoung was full of potential and star-power, which is why everyone, including himself, thought that he would be the next big performer in South Korea.

Things didn’t go as planned.

When Soonyoung entered high school, he entered a new wave of competition that was much fiercer that the one he had previously been in. Even so, he wasn’t fazed; Soonyoung believed that if he worked hard, he would be able to do well, and succeed in his dreams. With high school also came auditioning for entertainment companies, to enter into their trainee programs. The chubby-cheeked boy was confident that his dancing was better than most kids his age, maybe even older than him. He was sure that it wouldn’t be too difficult to get into the programs he wanted; he was even a decent singer!

Soonyoung’s mind quickly changed as he continued auditioning, and being rejected.

At first, Soonyoung had taken the rejection well; of course he wasn’t going to be able to get in everywhere. Plus, it wasn’t like he had been practicing his singing very much, and these companies were some of the biggest ones in Korea, so it made sense. Soonyoung just smiled and thanked the producers every time he was rejected, gearing his brain up for the next audition. After more than fifteen rejections though, he started to wonder about his abilities. Was he too cocky in the auditions? Were his moves not clean enough, routines not what they were interested in? Was his singing too pitchy, too squeaky? He couldn’t help it, he was going through puberty for christ’s sake! 

After an audition that he thought he had nailed, only to be rejected again, Soonyoung had had enough, and mustered the courage to talk to the producers who had watched him. Squaring his shoulders, Soonyoung stood in front of the taller man, who gave him a confused look, before asking, “Hi, my name is Kwon Soonyoung. I was contestant number 17, and I was wondering if you could give me some feedback about my audition. I just wanted to know what I could improve on for the future.” He smiled at the man, trying to persuade him to answer with his charming smile. 

The producer seemed unfazed by him, but still answered, “Oh. Your audition wasn’t bad actually, it was pretty good. You’re actually one of the best dancers I’ve seen for your age,” His response flattered, but confused the young teenager, which made the man add, “It’s just that you don’t really have the looks to become a trainee. You must know how most idols look, right? They’re tall and slim and handsome, and you… well, you’re cute, I’ll give you that. I’m sure that could work for you in some groups, in some companies, but that’s not really what we’re looking for now. Plus, your dancing and your face really don’t match, so it would be hard to utilize you. Sorry kid.” The man walked off after that, leaving a speechless Soonyoung in his wake. The boy’s mind reeled at what he had just been told; he was a good dancer, but because he didn’t look the way idols looked, he was rejected? Was that why he was rejected from all the companies he had auditioned for so far? Because he was ugly?

Soon after being told that his looks weren’t suited for being an idol, Soonyoung had decided to quit dancing. 

He wondered what was the point, if he couldn’t get to where he wanted to go. Sure, he was a good dancer, good enough to still be placing in competitions (although not as high) in high school; yet it wasn’t enough. His looks, something that Soonyoung hadn’t really considered, was stopping him. The boy was so heartbroken, he had lost all motivation to pursue his passion. If he wasn’t going to be able to make a living with it, no matter how good he was, then there was no reason to continue, was there?

During this time, his friends and family began to worry greatly. Seeing their usually cheerful, happy-go-lucky boy withdrawn and out of energy made them nervous, wondering what could have happened. Seeing him not dance either was an even greater shock; whenever Soonyoung had had any issues, he had always turned to dancing as his outlet. Now, he refused to even go to the school’s practice rooms. His friends attempted to pull him out of his slump, trying their best to cheer him up, but it was to no avail; no one knew how to get their shining star to snap out of his funk. 

That was, until-

“Hey,” Jihoon said, gesturing at Soonyoung to stand up from his seat in class, “Let’s go.” Soonyoung only looked back at him with a confused look, not understanding what he was doing. They just got to class, why was Jihoon of all people telling him to move? It was usually Soonyoung who tried to get him to skip classes, promising him adventures and lifetime experiences (which were usually making out in the locker room), so he couldn’t help but be slightly curious about the change in character.

Jihoon just looked at him with a straight face, “I’m taking you somewhere. Wonwoo’s already waiting for us, so don’t make him wait any longer.” At the mention of their other boyfriend, Soonyoung’s interest piqued, as he got up from his seat and followed the shorter boy out of the classroom. The two walked down the hallway in silence, much to Soonyoung’s discomfort. 

“Hey, Jihoon,” Soonyoung tried, curiosity brimming out of him, “Where are we going, exactly?” He noticed they weren’t making their way to any exits, so they must be staying inside the school. Where could Jihoon possibly be taking him that he hadn’t already have been before? Soonyoung began to wonder where they were going when they turned a corner and they were approaching the practice rooms. His face immediately changed from confusion to annoyance, “Hey. I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but I don’t feel like going in there, nor do I want to dance. I’m going back.” He said harshly, turning and beginning to walk away when Jihoon’s arm grabbing onto him stopped him. 

Soonyoung turned to see Jihoon giving him an annoyed look in return before saying, “We’re not going in there for you to dance. I know you don’t want to, so I’m not trying to force you. There’s something else, or someone else, rather, that I want you to see. So stop beings stubborn and follow me.” Jihoon tugged his boyfriend, albeit reluctantly, down the hall again. Soonyoung was skeptical about what they were going to see. Was there a new dance program or something? Had they gotten new equipment? He wasn’t sure why it couldn’t wait until after class, but he let his smaller boyfriend pull him into the room, only to be stunned. 

In front of him was Wonwoo, staring at the stunning boy who was currently gliding around the room to the dramatic melody playing. Soonyoung wasn’t sure he had ever heard the song before; it was soft, yet impactful. It had highs and lows, and buildups that would eventually simmer down into nothing. The piece itself was fascinating; yet, it didn’t compare to the boy dancing along to it. The boy, about the same height as Wonwoo, was swirling around the room, his dancing enrapturing everyone who watched. His moves were strong, yet delicate, and flowed well. He was sharp as he turned and hit the points of impact, yet he wasn’t going overboard. He didn’t seem to even realize anyone else had joined them, only focusing on his dance.

Watching him, Soonyoung felt his heart ache. The piece he was dancing to had underlying tones of sadness, as well as the way the dancer moved. He was portraying the movements with such emotion, Soonyoung felt like he was under a spell. Never in his life had he seen someone move the way the boy in front of him did. Where had he been all his life, and why was he just finding out there was a dancer this good at this school?

As he piece ended, Wonwoo began to clap, making the other two boys clap as well. At the sound of more applause than expected, the tall boy turned around, all but cowering behind Wonwoo when he saw Jihoon and Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung was first struck with how pretty the boy was. His high nose bridge, big doe eyes, and heart shaped lips were so cute, Soonyoung all but died on the spot. He was thin, but not lanky, if his build was anything to go by. If he’d seen him on the street, Soonyoung would’ve thought he was an aspiring model or actor. He looked like he could be a celebrity.

The next thing Soonyoung realized was that this boy was incredibly shy.

From where he was trying to disappear behind Wonwoo, much to the other boy’s amusement, Soonyoung could see the bright red blush on his cheeks and ears, probably running down his neck and to his chest. His eyes kept shifting between both him and Jihoon, seemingly trying to figure out how much they had seen and what they were even doing there in the first place. He looked more afraid of Soonyoung though, prompting Soonyoung to wonder how long he had known both Wonwoo and Jihoon for, considering he was using Wonwoo as their buffer and Jihoon’s presence didn’t seem to distress him as much.It was quite comical to watch the whole ordeal; this man, probably around 180cm, cowering behind someone the same height as him, in front of two shorter boys who looked like middle schoolers.

Before the situation could worsen, Jihoon greeted the boy in front of him, “Hey Junnie, your dance was really good just now. Did you like the instrumental I made for you? Sorry I rushed through it, if you have any critiques-“ The tall boy- Junnie?- was quick to cut him off, waving his hands in front of him and shaking his head quickly.

“No, the song is perfect! I’m so thankful you even made it for me, in a short amount of time too! We only met recently and you’ve both done so much for me…” The boy’s gaze slowly drifted to the floor, his shy demeanor endearing. Soonyoung had to resist cooing at the total stranger in front of him, who seemingly forgot about his presence all together. He looked over at Wonwoo and Jihoon, who seemed just as enchanted as he had been by the pretty boy.

Before he could continue to stare like a creep, Jihoon elbowed him, prompting him to introduce himself, “Ah, hi, I’m Soonyoung. Sorry, it must’ve been weird for me to watch you when we don’t even know each other. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything ,but for what it’s worth, you’re an amazing dancer. I’ve never seen anyone dance like you before; you move with so much grace and emotion, it was crazy.” Soonyoung smiled at the dancer in front of him, his grin growing as the boy’s blush returned full force and spreading across his pretty face and neck.

He was quick to shake off the compliments, “Ah, thank you. I’m not as good as you make me out to be though. To even get a compliment from you is amazing, I’m touched that you even think I’m good. Ah- I’m Junhui by the way, but you can just call me Jun.” He smiled softly, making Soonyoung’s heart melt. This boy was just too cute- wait. What?

“A compliment from me? You know me?” Soonyoung looked at the taller boy in confusion, wondering how he knew him. If they’d ever met, Soonyoung was sure he’d remember; Junhui’s face was definitely memorable, not to mention his dancing.

Junhui’s blush seemed to deepen at that, seemingly having said something he didn’t mean to. He was quick to try to explain it away, “Ah, no. It’s nothing- I just. I’ve seen you at some competitions, and you’re like… really amazing. You’re the best dancer I’ve ever seen, so to get a compliment from you is…” He trailed off, too embarrassed to keep speaking. If Soonyoung wasn’t as shocked, he might’ve died right there and then at how cute Junhui was being, wringing his hands in front of him, as if he’d been caught. He was sure that Wonwoo and Jihoon were looking at him with adoration; yet, all Soonyoung could focus on was-

“You think I’m the best dancer you’ve seen?” Soonyoung whispered, as if he said it too loud, it would become untrue.

The hesitance in his tone made Junhui look at the shorter boy, eyes bright and excited as he began to rattle off, “Yeah! You’re like, amazing! You always make your routines so fun and interesting; I’ve never seen someone captivate an audience like you before. You always placed so high in competitions, and even when you didn’t, you were still the audience favorite. People have always loved your dancing, even if they don’t say it directly to you. You’re always the one everyone’s talking about after the competitions.” Junhui’s smile was breathtaking as he talked about Soonyoung with so much glee. It was incredibly endearing.

At Junhui’s words, Soonyoung felt a bit choked up. He couldn’t help it; after being rejected by all of the agencies, being told his looks weren’t up to par, and not doing as well as he wanted to in competitions, to hear this much praise from a dancer that he thought was honestly better than him was a lot to take in. He knew that his friends and family, and even his boyfriends had been trying to tell him similar things in the previous days, but there was something about Junhui’s sincerity that made Soonyoung feel better. In the first time since his last audition, Soonyoung smiled genuinely at the taller boy, who was still rambling praises, saying, “That’s really nice of you to say, Jun. Thank you. I’ve been having a hard time recently and haven’t been dancing, but you’ve made me feel better about the whole thing.” Junhui tilted his head at that, looking like a confused kitten.

“Me? But I haven’t done anything, I’m just telling you what you should be hearing anyways,” he said matter-of-factly, making Wonwoo chuckle behind him, “But if you haven’t danced in a while, you should dance! Nothing should ever stop someone as talented as you from dancing. Plus, if you love it, nothing should get in the way, right?” He smiled cutely at the dancer, making Soonyoung’s heart ache in a different way than it had during Junhui’s piece.

“Even my looks?” Soonyoung blurted out, immediately embarrassed. He hadn’t even told his boyfriends what the source of his insecurity was, and how he was telling the pretty boy he just met? What was wrong with him?

Before he had any more time to panic though, Junhui cut his thoughts off, “Your looks? But you’re cute?” He said, confused. His innocence caught Soonyoung off-guard, but it made him chuckle nonetheless. Junhui apparently hadn’t expected to say that either, immediately covering his mouth.

Soonyoung decided to tease him a bit, “You know, having someone as pretty as you call me cute isn’t so bad.” Junhui whined at the teasing, mumbling about being bullied by someone he just met. However, he was quick to add on,

“Your looks shouldn’t affect your dancing. Sure, facials play a part, but being ‘pretty’ or ‘cute’ shouldn’t change anything. People used to tell me that I wasn’t actually good at dancing, but I just did well in competitions because I’m good-looking. I used to believe that stuff and didn’t wanna dance anymore, but your dancing inspired me to keep going. You’re really good, you know? Nothing should stop that, especially your looks. Besides, people like a twist, you know?” Junhui said, blush present but a sweet smile on his face. Soonyoung couldn’t help but return the smile, Junhui’s words resonating with him. He felt a flash of anger at the thought of someone tearing down Junhui’s confidence, but to hear that he motivated the other to continue made him feel warm on the inside. He felt grateful to even have someone look at him as an inspiration, especially when he was at his lowest.

An idea popped into his head suddenly, Soonyoung suddenly asked, “Do you wanna dance with me?” At that, Junhui’s eyes widened, staring at Soonyoung with panicked eyes. He immediately began stuttering,

“Ah- no, you- you’re too good for me to dance with. I would just get in your way, and I’m sure you’d like the studio to yourself, and I have class soon too so-“ Junhui stammered.

Soonyoung was having none of that, “Stop putting yourself down, you’re an amazing dancer! I would love to dance with you. I think you’re one of the best dancers I’ve ever seen. Would you please join me in a dance, real quick? Please?” He gave the taller boy his best puppy-eyes, making Wonwoo snort and Jihoon roll his eyes lovingly.

Junhui seemed to fall for it however, slowly replying, “…okay. Just one dance though, okay?” Soonyoung agreed immediately, smiling brightly at his dance partner, who seemed to have a permanent blush on his face at this point. Suddenly, the music began again, this time, a more upbeat song playing. Realizing they had no routine together, Junhui seemed to panic; however, Soonyoung was quick to calm his nerves.

“Just have fun!” Soonyoung called out over the music, beginning to twirl around, “As long as you’re having a good time, everyone around you will too!” Soonyoung began to dance frivolously, trying to get a reaction out of the other dancer. It worked, Junhui’s giggles were music to his ears, making him dance even harder to get more laughter out of him. Junhui continued to giggle as he began to dance as well, a bit more graceful than Soonyoung. His movements were mesmerizing, yet his face was so full of happiness that Soonyoung could barely pay attention to his dancing. The two were lost in their own world, dancing and laughing, while Wonwoo and Jihoon watched from the sidelines, fond smiles on their faces.

Wonwoo leaned down, whispering in Jihoon’s ear, “I told you it was a good idea to introduce them. Junnie’s so endearing and genuine, I knew he’d get Soonyoung out of his slump.” Jihoon turned to the taller boy, smirking before replying.

“Yeah, but at what cost? Soonyoung looks like he’s all but ready to leave the both of us for him,” He chuckled, turning back to the two dancers, who were still bursting with laughter as they began dancing together, Soonyoung spinning Junhui around despite their height difference, making Junhui blush and laugh. Jihoon chuckled, before adding, “Not like I blame him though.” The comment made Wonwoo laugh as well, agreeing.

“We can talk about that later. I’m just glad he was able to talk some sense into Soon. I thought it’d be good for him to hear it from someone else that he’s a talented dancer, especially from someone who’s also a good dancer. What Junnie said seemed to really resonate with him.” Wonwoo said, smiling at the pair in front of him. He was happy to see Soonyoung bounce back; it was jarring to see the bright boy so down for the past few weeks. He wanted to help, but was unsure as to what to do until Jihoon told him about the boy he saw that had just been transferred to their school and how he saw him dance by accident in the auditorium when he was trying to practice piano. Wonwoo was sure that their meeting would make Soonyoung feel better, and he was glad that he was right.

Jihoon agreed easily, “Yeah. Hearing that from us is one thing, but from someone like Junnie is probably good too. I’m glad I decided to try and talk to him,” he chuckled remembering how shy Junhui had been at their first encounter, “It’s good that Jun seems to like you, or we might’ve never been able to get him to come here for us.” Wonwoo scoffed at that, replying,

“Please, he adores you. He looks at you like you’re the most amazing person he’s ever seen, and you adore him just as much. Making a song for him after knowing him for a week? You’re getting soft, Jihoon-ah.” Wonwoo teased, making Jihoon roll his eyes, but not denying it.

Soonyoung had completely forgot about their onlookers, only focused on how good he felt dancing again. It had been so long for him, it was like a part of him was missing and he didn’t even know it. He felt grateful to have finally had some sense talked into him; he decided that even if his dream was to never come true, even if he couldn’t be a star, then so what? His passions were bigger than what some agency producers had to say, that’s for sure. Even if he couldn’t make it his career, dancing was a big part of him that he couldn’t just let go, especially because of someone else.

As Soonyoung looked at his boyfriends chatting to the side, smiling at each other and at him when they noticed his gaze, he felt at ease. Even if he was never able to make it on stages like he imagined, he thought, he would still have a fan or two. He then brought his gaze back to the boy in front of him, who was laughing breathlessly, still smiling as he spun around.

Or maybe three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe so there's a bit of background on the beginnings of their relationship~ I'm sure you guys knew where it was going I'm not discreet >.< and yes, they're going to "talk about it later" *eyes emoji*  
I'm not sure how this chapter is to be honest, it's been so long since I've written this fic so please forgive me if this isn't up to par ;-; it feels like it's all over the place but maybe it's okay to you guys ;-;  
I'm sorry for not posting anything in so long, but please know I haven't been doing nothing ;-; I've been writing a whole other fic (which is currently done!!) for a fanfest, so look forward to that in the coming weeks/months~  
I hope I gave you guys at least a bit of what you were craving, I dearly miss 96 line ;-;  
as always, please leave any comments/criticisms down below ^-^ I love hearing what y'all have to say/anything you wanna see in the upcoming chapters!!


	10. it all starts from somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui hadn’t known a thing about polyamorous relationships before meeting his boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends!! long time no see, I'm so so sorry about leaving this fic out to dry ;-; I've missed this fic so so so much, and after I got a comment on it recently, I really wanted to write it again!! to that person who left me that comment, thank you so much, it really motivated me to pick up this story again ^-^ I hope you guys enjoy this, it's a bit of a continuation of the last chapter, but you can still read it on it's own!! 
> 
> enjoy~

__________________________________________

Junhui hadn’t known a thing about polyamorous relationships before meeting his boyfriends.

He had met them right after transferring to their high school, meeting them in succession. First it was Jihoon, who had, to his embarrassment, caught him dancing in the auditorium. After many reassurances and kind words, the pair ended up talking for hours, clicking on music instantly. Jihoon made music, which fascinated the Chinese boy. They also shared a love of piano, much to Junhui’s glee; he was glad to have a few more things than expected in common with the cute student. In all honesty, after talking to him for a few minutes, Junhui could already feel himself becoming attached to the musician. Whether it was because he had been alone all day or the fact that the younger had the cutest dimples he’d ever seen, Junhui wasn’t too troubled by it. It was nice to have someone to talk to finally, and he wanted this to last for as long as it could.

The next day, while Junhui had been sitting in the back of his literature class, he heard the teacher announce that they would be working on projects together about the book they were currently reading. Much to Junhui’s horror, most students paired up immediately, already discussing what points they wanted to make. The new student was unable to say anything and just slowly shrunken into himself; Junhui wasn’t necessarily shy, but he found it hard to talk to people he didn’t know. As he frantically looked around the room for someone who wasn’t paired up, a deep voice spoke to his right.

“Do you have a partner yet?” Junhui whipped his head around at the sound, eyes widening as he took in the boy who looked out of breath next to him. Where had he come from? Junhui then noticed he was holding a slip in his hand, before bringing his eyes back to the stranger’s face. Was he late? Either way, Junhui couldn’t refuse; he had no one else, and this boy seemed nice enough. Although he was slightly intimidated by his sharp eyes and cold face, he figured that the kid couldn’t be that bad; he had asked him to be his partner after all.

Junhui smiled softly before replying, “No, not yet. We can work together if you want?” The boy nodded at him before dropping his bag on the seat next to Junhui and made his way up to their teacher and handing her the note. The fox-eyed boy came and sat down next to him, before introducing himself.

“Ah, sorry, I’m Wonwoo. Nice to meet you. You’re new here, right?” And suddenly, Junhui was awestruck as he saw the boy’s ice cold features melt into something softer as he smiled at him.

‘Maybe this will be okay.’ Junhui thought, smiling before answering the handsome classmate.

After getting to know Wonwoo more and finding out they had so much in common, Junhui had been thrilled. He was relieved that he had been able to make a friend in his class, and even more excited to find out that he had even more classes with Wonwoo. As the pair walked to the cafeteria together, Junhui noticed Jihoon passing by and was quick to wave at the shorter boy. The action caught Jihoon by surprise, but he quickly smiled and waved back, before noticing who was next to Junhui and his eyes widened once more, to Junhui’s confusion. Did these two know each other?

Jihoon walked up to them, smiling at Junhui before saying, “Hey, Jun. You’re having a good second day, I assume? It seems like you already befriended this nerd,” Junhui must have looked a bit alarmed at Jihoon’s statement. quickly adding on, “I’ve known Wonwoo for many, many years now. He must’ve charmed you good, huh? The smug bastard, he knows how to win over anyone’s heart.” The statement made Wonwoo bark out laughter, while Junhui could only stare at the floor and deny everything while blushing from head to toe.

“I- I just met Wonwoo in my literature class. We’re working on a project together.” He explained, too busy staring at the ground to notice the fond looks both Wonwoo and Jihoon were giving him. The taller boy felt so nervous around the two of them together; was this what having a crush felt like?

‘Get ahold of yourself, Junhui!’ He told himself, trying to snap some sense into his heart, ‘You just transferred here! Plus, there’s two of them! When did you get so unholy?’

Apparently, Junhui had begun to space out because suddenly he heard Wonwoo’s melodious voice calling out to him, “Jun? Junnie, are you okay?” Junhui looked up at him, his blush worsening at the nickname. He was quick to smile and reassure them that he was fine, only hungry.

Wonwoo began to pull Junhui into the cafeteria to eat, as Jihoon made his way past him. Confused, Junhui called out to him, “Wait! You’re not eating?”

Jihoon only shook his head, pointing down the hallway, “I’m gonna go work on some music.” The statement made Junhui frown, before smiling mischievously, skipping down the hall toward Jihoon.

“Please, Jihoonie~ It’s only my second day, can’t you eat with me?” Jihoon began to stutter at Junhui’s sudden attack, flustered by the cute voice and batting eyelashes. Meanwhile, Wonwoo was trying to stifle his laughter, watching the scene unfold.

Jihoon weakly tried to escape again, mumbling, “Y- You have Wonwoo to eat with. You won’t be alone.” To which Junhui pouted even more, bending down a bit to be at eye level with Jihoon, which would usually infuriate the musician, but he was too flustered and endeared by Junhui to do anything about it.

“But it’ll be so much more fun if you’re there too, Jihoonie. Please?” Junhui said in a soft voice, making Jihoon close his eyes and sigh. He knew he was a goner the second Junhui had cutely skipped towards him.

“Okay.” Jihoon sighed, making Junhui cheer a bit and shake the arm he was clutching, causing Jihoon to groan but chuckle as well. He watched as the new student beamed at him, seemingly wanting to say more but stopping himself. He then noticed Junhui’s blush crawling up his cheeks, causing him to grin. At least Junhui wasn’t as coy as he pretended to be.

Meanwhile, Junhui skipped off again, this time with Jihoon in tow, back to Wonwoo, who was still suppressing his laughter. Junhui ran ahead of the two, whining about how hungry he was, when Wonwoo whispered a quiet, “whipped” to the shorter male, making Jihoon lunge out at punch the taller boy’s arm. Junhui turned back around at Wonwoo’s groan, looking at the two in confusion. The pair were quick to wave him off, smiling as Junhui once again started bounding towards the food.

Junhui felt pleased with himself, overall. While he had been embarrassed about what he’d done, he was happy to have convinced Jihoon to eat with them. He wanted to spend more time with the musician, as well as getting to know his new partner and friend. At the thought of both of them, Junhui flushed; why did these two boys, both seemingly opposites, have such an effect on him? Was he interested in both of them? Before he could ponder that too much, Junhui shook himself out of his thoughts, deciding to focus on the fact that he had two new friends and had a place in the school, finally.

As the trio sat down to eat, Junhui noticed that the two friends seemed a lot closer than they had made themselves out to be. Briefly, Junhui wondered about their past together. Jihoon had said that they knew each other for a long time, so that must mean that they’re close, but how close? He watched as they whispered to each other, discussing something seemingly important when they thought he wasn’t paying attention.

‘Are they dating?’ Junhui wondered, before shaking off the thought. If they were, they would’ve said it outright, right? Unless they thought Junhui wouldn’t approve?

“Hey, Junnie?” Wonwoo said suddenly, making Junhui snap out of his thoughts and focus on his partner, who was smiling at him.

“Jihoon told me you dance,” Wonwoo said, making Junhui flush, “Do you wanna see another dancer? He’s really good, but he’s in a slump right now and we want to help him. Do you think you could help him for us?”

Junhui could only stutter, not understanding where this came from, “I- I dance, but I’m not amazing or anything so I don’t even know if I could help.” He said, embarrassed.

Jihoon was quick to refute, “You’re amazing, Jun. I saw you dance yesterday and it was like nothing I’ve ever seen. You’re so graceful, you move like water. It’s completely different from the way Soonyoung dances.” At the name drop, Junhui’s head snapped up, looking at the pair with wide eyes. Had he heard right?

“Wait, Soonyoung? As in, Kwon Soonyoung? Hoshi?” Jihoon seemed to cringe at the stage name, but nodded.

Wonwoo seemed curious about the sudden development, “You know Soonyoung?” Junhui quickly nodded, before unintentionally gushing about the dancer, explaining that he had seen him at competitions before and had loved his performances and stage presence. It wasn’t until Junhui noticed the way the other two boys were staring at him that he realize the had been talking about the dancer for a lot longer than he planned to, making his face heat up.

“U-um, what about him, again?” Junhui stuttered, embarrassed by his own ranting. The duo just chuckled at him, finding him endlessly cute.

Jihoon smiled before explaining, “Soonyoung is our… friend,” he said carefully, eyeing Wonwoo before continuing, “and he’s been in a really bad slump recently. He hasn’t been dancing at all and we want to help him but we don’t know how. But, I think you can. Could you please consider listening to us?” And Junhui knew from the way the two were looking at him, with hope in their eyes and soft smiles, that he was a goner.

__________________________________________

After meeting Soonyoung, one could say that Junhui was utterly screwed.

He had seen Soonyoung before at dance competitions and had always thought he was an amazing dancer. He had also thought he was very attractive, but that was besides the point. But, meeting him in person was a whole different game. The boy was a lot… cuter in person than he was at shows, and it was a refreshing change. He was incredibly sweet, while also being very silly. Even at their first meeting, Junhui was enchanted by the hamster-lookalike. In all honesty, Junhui felt incredibly at ease with all three of his new friends. They were the most welcoming people he’d ever met, and he felt comfortable around them , which was new to Junhui; he usually felt anxious around people he didn’t know very well, so for him to be so relaxed with the trio, he felt his heart swell. Which was the issue.

Junhui was quick to pick up that there was something going on between the three of them. While he had had his suspicions about Jihoon and Wonwoo’s ‘friendship’ to begin with, he became even more intrigued and confused when Soonyoung was added to the mix. The quick glances, teasing jokes, the nicknames? Sure, it could all be attributed to them being good friends, but it felt like there was something else there.

But Junhui was nervous to call them out on it. What if he was wrong? What could he even say about their relationship, if they were even in one? How did that work anyways? Were they trying to keep it a secret, or were they just afraid that Junhui wouldn’t understand? Many questions circled Junhui’s mind as he pondered his three new friends, wondering if it was even okay to think about this. Plus, as much as Junhui didn’t want to admit it, he was very fond of the trio and didn’t want to do anything to hurt their relationship. It was weird to him, how much he craved their attention and time; he had never been in a relationship before, so he didn’t know what to do with himself. Not to mention, he had similar feelings about all three of them, which was definitely not ideal in his mind. It made Junhui anxious if they could tell that he liked them, and it made him worry that if they found at, they would distance themselves from them. All this worry accumulated, until one day when the quartet was hanging out after school at Soonyoung’s house, all four scattered around his living room.

Jihoon and Wonwoo were playing video games together, while Junhui and Soonyoung sat on the couch behind them, cheering them on lazily and chatting amongst themselves. At first, it was lighthearted; Soonyoung mainly saying anything to get a giggle out of Junhui, and Junhui answering any questions he had about him. The questions had been basic, albeit silly ones for a while, until Soonyoung pulled out the big guns.

“So,” Soonyoung said, Junhui giggling and looking at him, wondering what he would ask next, “Have you ever dated before, Junnie?” The question made Junhui choke for a minute, shocked by the sudden boldness. He hadn’t expected that of all questions, considering Junhui had been purposefully avoiding talking to the others about relationships due to his own suspicions.

Junhui took a deep breath, cheeks flushed as he answered, “No, I haven’t. I hadn’t really liked anyone in a while, so I just never did.”

Soonyoung exclaimed at that, startling Junhui again, “Ah! So does that mean you like someone now?” Junhui began to stutter a the sudden accusation, completely and utterly flustered by Soonyoung’s intuition.

“Wha- What do you mean? Where did you get that from?” Junhui was unable to look at the shorter boy as he spoke, afraid to get exposed for having feelings for not only him, but the two playing Tekken in front of them. Not only that, but he still wasn’t convinced that these three weren’t already dating!

“Hm..” Soonyoung said thoughtfully, causing Junhui to sweat, “What if I said I liked you then, Junnie?” Soonyoung looked up into Junhui’s eyes, which doubled in size at the dancer’s question.

‘What the hell is happening right now?’ Junhui thought to himself, panic-stricken.

A deep voice interrupted his rapid thoughts, Wonwoo turning around and glaring at Soonyoung, “Hey. Knock if off, Soonyoung.” Junhui turned to look at the other, only to see both Wonwoo and Jihoon staring at him, as if analyzing him.

Soonyoung seemed annoyed by Wonwoo’s interruption, glaring right back at the gamer, “No. I’m tired of this. I want answers. At least if he rejects us, we can get over it and move on, but I need to know before I go crazy,” Soonyoung turned back to Junhui, who felt like a passenger to his own spiraling, “Junnie. You know I’d never mess with you like this, right? I’m serious right now, I like you. What do you think of that?”

All Junhui could do was sit there, baffled. He tried to speak, but words continuously failed him; what was going on right now? Soonyoung liked him back? But why was Wonwoo so annoyed with him? And Jihoon didn’t look too happy either? Was Junhui caught up in some weird love square?

“Wait,” Junhui said, looking around the room with wide eyes, “Did you say ‘us’?” Junhui stared at Wonwoo and Jihoon, who both look exasperated at the situation that was unfolding before them.

Jihoon finally spoke up, trying to handle the predicament they were in, “Okay, let’s all calm down and lay out what’s happening, before you give Wonwoo a hernia and Junhui a panic attack,” Jihoon glared at Soonyoung while he spoke, who had seemed to realize just how much he had said, “Junhui, can you look at me? I need to know you’re following what I’m saying so we’re on the same page.” Junhui finally looked up at the shorter boy, who gave him a small smile at that. Usually, Junhui’s heart would’ve fluttered at the situation; yet, right now, all Junhui could feel was anxiety and confusion building up in him.

“So, I know we have some explaining to do. You’re owed at least that much, Jun. The three of us, Wonwoo, Soonyoung and I, have been dating for a year and a half now. Before that, Soonyoung and I had been dating for about a year. We know that our relationship isn’t typical; we know that there are a lot of people who would find it weird or unnatural, but it’s been working for us. The three of us love each other, and that’s all that matters to us,” Jihoon was calm as he spoke, as if he were just laying down the facts of a news article. It was honestly admirable, especially considering how badly it was making Junhui blush. The musician continued, “When we all met you, we all really liked you. The three of us think you’re really sweet and cute, and you’re really funny and smart. We like spending time with you, just as much as we like spending time with each other. You just… fit in with us perfectly. It feels like a piece of us was missing and you’ve just come to complete it.” Junhui blush deepened at these words, taken aback by hearing the sweet words. Of course, Junhui had been hoping that one of them would like him back, but to hear that they all liked him?

Jihoon reached out and grabbed Junhui’s hands, making Junhui stare into his eyes as he spoke his next words, “The three of us really like you Junhui. We all really like you, as more than a friend. We planned to do this a better way, but Soonyoung really can’t help but fuck everything up, can he,” Jihoon didn’t even acknowledge Soonyoung’s indignant squawk, continuing, “We’ve been talking, and the more we talk, the more we realize that the three of us like you, and we want… you to be with us. We want you to be our boyfriend, Junhui.” Jihoon stared back at the taller boy smiling softly at his red face. He knew that his statement had definitely flustered the older, with good reason. He was aware of what he was asking, and how ridiculous it sounded. Who would even agree to-

“Okay.” Junhui whispered out, seemingly breathless. His quiet statement almost knocked Jihoon over, and got a yelp out of Soonyoung. Meanwhile, Wonwoo was stone-faced, but Jihoon could tell that the gamer was just as shocked by what Junhui had said.

Jihoon was quick to confirm his ears, “Jun? What do you mean ‘okay’? You don’t have to say yes if you don’t like it. Don’t you have other things you want to ask?” Jihoon worried, not wanting Junhui to feel pressured; he didn’t want Junhui to think that if he rejected them, that they would no longer be friends and would leave him alone at school.

“I- I like you guys too. I have since I met you all. I thought that maybe there was something going on between you guys, but I still liked you guys. I thought I was the weird one, liking three guys at once. I just… liked the way you all treated me, and how even though you’re all really different, you all mesh well and you’re all so nice to be around. I’ve never clicked this well with other people, yet you guys just… you feel like home. I’ve liked the three of you since the beginning. Right now… it feels like a dream.” Junhui whispered, awestruck. He still couldn’t believe this was happening; how the hell did he actually manage to get the guys he had been crushing on to like him back? What had he done in his past life that managed to get him this?

Meanwhile, the three boys were floored by Junhui’s confession. While they had had inklings that Junhui might have feelings for them, they hadn’t realized just how deeply Junhui had thought of them, and felt a bit overwhelmed. Not wanting to leave him hanging after such a heartfelt confession, Wonwoo reached out, patting Junhui’s head as he spoke, “I’ve liked you from the beginning too, Jun-ah. When you smiled at me in class for the first time when I talked to you, I thought you were the prettiest person I’d ever seen. And then the more I talked to you, I realized how pretty you are on the inside as well. At first, I was worried. I was scared, liking someone else. I didn’t know if you’d like the others. I mean, I was pretty sure they’d like you because you’re you,” Wonwoo spoke surely, making Junhui blush again, “But I didn’t know if they’d be open to adding someone else to our relationship. I was worried about it a lot. Even when I was able to confirm that the others liked you too and wanted to ask you to be our boyfriend, I was still worried for you. It’s scary, isn’t it, to date more than one person? I didn’t want you to worry about how this would work, or the fact that we’ve been together before you came. I worried that you would feel insecure or you wouldn’t tell us if you were uncomfortable at any point. The last thing I, or any of us want, is for you to be unhappy. So please, Junnie, please tell us what you’re thinking right now. Please don’t just base your decision on your feelings for us, because while I’m over the moon that you like us back, I need you to think hard about what dating three people means. I don’t want to get you into something that you might regret later.” Wonwoo brushed some hair out of Junhui’s eyes, giving him a soft, but sad smile.

Junhui mulled over Wonwoo’s words for a moment, considering everything he had said, as well as the concerns that had already been present in his mind when he had thought about dating the boys in front of him. After a few minutes, Junhui looked up into Wonwoo’s anxious eyes, and smiled before saying, “I do have concerns. I’m worried about everything you said, Wonwoo.” Wonwoo seemed to sag at that, but nodded, understandingly. Before he could open his mouth to speak however, Junhui cut him off.

“I’m worried about how dating three people works. I’m worried that maybe one day you three will realize that I wasn’t supposed to be here with you. I’m worried that you guys have been together for a long time before I came along. Of course there’s a lot of things I’m worried about, this is the first time I’ve ever even heard of a relationship like this. But… I’m also not worried. I can tell that you three like me, at least to some extent. Maybe I’m not completely convinced of it yet, but I think it’s something we can work on, if you’re willing. I’m not worried about how it’ll look to other people, because I don’t really care what other people think about me. Other people don’t matter; the only people who matter are the ones who I care about. And I care about you three. I really like you guys. So yeah, while I am worried about the logistics of dating three guys, I’m also not. I want to try, to at least see if this could work out. I don’t want to kill something that hasn’t even bloomed yet; I really think that this could be the start of something precious to me. I want in on your relationship. I want to try.” Junhui’s gentle voice soothed the trio’s ears and heart, washing away their worries. They could see that Junhui did have concerns and that there were still things that they needed to address, but that he was willing to try, with them.

Soonyoung held one of Junhui’s hands as he gently chided Junhui, “We’re not ‘letting you in on our relationship’, Junnie; We’re starting a new one. It starts brand new, now that we have you. You’re not an add-on, you’re a piece to a puzzle that we have been dying to complete. You’re what makes this relationship precious, Junnie. Thank you for trying, for us. We’ll try hard too, so that all your worries will wash away over time.” Soonyoung pressed a soft kiss to the hand he was holding, eliciting a small gasp from the older boy. Soonyoung just laughed, making Junhui whine and his cheeks darken. Suddenly, the atmosphere was much lighter, the three of them giggling and piling on the couch around the gemini boys. Wonwoo wrapped an arm around Soonyoung, while Jihoon pulled Junhui to sit closer to him, entangling their legs together.

Yes, they had more to talk about. Yes, there were definitely a few loose-ends and doubts swirling in Junhui’s head as he thought about their relationship and how it would actually work. Yet, as Junhui sat next to Jihoon who was guiding him through a match against Soonyoung, who was pouting and whining that Wonwoo wasn’t helping him at all, Junhui couldn’t find it in himself to care. Yes, they might crash and burn. Yes, they might not work out and everything could crumble at any time.

‘It’ll all work out,’ Junhui told himself, looking from Jihoon to Soonyoung to Wonwoo, the latter of whom caught him and flashed him a small smile, ‘I want to nurture this relationship. I want to cherish it and protect it. I think this flower will bloom if I give it the time to.’ Junhui smiled back as he reached a hand out, which Wonwoo immediately took, rubbing the back of his hand.

Yes, it’ll all work out, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaa we got a bit of a peak at the beginnings of our lovely square ^-^ I really wanted to write this from junnie's perspective since he would be the last one joining if we keep this canon to my story and in real life (I'm like 79% sure junnie was the last of the four to join pledis but pls don't tell me if I'm wrong I wanna keep my ideas alive) and I think it's important to see things how he would  
I've really missed writing for this quadple, I love them so much and really want to write more for them, so please leave any ideas down below!! I want to write more about jihoon, so if you want to see anything involving him, let me know~  
leave any comments you have down below!! your comments really motivate me to write, this whole chapter was written solely for the person who left a comment on this story a few weeks ago, so it really does mean a lot to me to see people comment on my writing and enjoying it ^-^
> 
> twt: littlekittenhui


End file.
